SIN COMPROMISO
by Akane Tsukino de Kou
Summary: El compromiso impuestos por los padres de Ranma y Akane se termina por los mismos patriarcas, esto ocasiona que las cosas cambien completamente para los ex -prometidos ¿Harán algo para a estar juntos?
1. Ya No son Prometidos

**Declaimer: **Ranma y compañía son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo estoy pidiendo prestado a esta historia.

***SIN COMPROMISO***

**Capitulo 1**

**Ya No son Prometidos**

…...

.

.

.

Residencia Tendo

Dojo Tendo.

_ ¡¿QUÉ?! _ dijeron al unísono algo alarmados los mas jóvenes _

_ Lo que han oído chicos _dijo el señor Tendo _

_ así es hijo, es lo mejor _ razona el señor Saotome _

_ pero… _ se quejo la chica con semblante confuso _

_ co…como es que…_ el joven artista marcial estaba muy sorprendido _

_ Chicos, es verdad ya no están comprometidos, el compromiso queda cancelado _ dice inexpresivamente el patriarca Tendo _

Era difícil para ambos procesar la información que para ellos acabaría con las ansias de estar juntos o al menos eso pensaban.

_ Hemos decidido romper este compromiso_ dijo Soun Tendo con una seria expresión en su rostro _ siempre se opusieron. Después de la boda fallida, que fue hace un mes, su relación no avanzo y por lo que mi respecta creo que estarán felices ¿No?_

¡NO!

Respondieron ambas mentes de los jóvenes sin llegar a expresarlo externamente.

_ Es lo mejor _ apoyo Saotome padre _ nunca lograron ser una pareja ni enamorarse como quisiéramos _

En eso ambos patriarcas sabían que no era cierto pero no querían seguir obligándolos a algo que ellos no quisieron desde el principio.

_N-No puede ser ya…_

_Ya no seré mas el prometido de Akane…ella ya no será mi prometida…no…no…No quiero… ¿Esto es…esto es real…esta pasando de verdad?_

_Ranma y yo…ya no estaremos comprometidos…no lo seremos…no…no…lo seremos ¡No!...no quiero esto…no lo quiero…_

Ambos trataron de disimular su tristeza.

_ Bien chicos, eso era lo que teníamos que decirles, los llamamos porque esto solo les incumbe a ustedes, ya a la hora de la cena se los diremos a los demás _ dijo el hombre de cabellera larga _

_ Etto…yo…yo… _ Akane baja la vista_...de…de acuerdo _

_ molesto por las palabras de su ahora ex prometida, Responde, no pensó que ella lo aceptara tan rápido _ si eso es lo que decidieron…yo…_ le costaba aceptarlo apretaba los puños con fuerza…_ yo estoy muy de acuerdo _ expresó fríamente _

La chica permaneció en silencio, pero con un dejo de dolor por sus palabras… Ella no estando segura de lo que sentía prefirió guardarse toda expresión hacia su ahora ex–prometido.

_ bien, pueden retirarse _

Ranma se levanto y apresurado salio del dojo sin verla a los ojos, dejando a una joven muy triste que solo opto por ir a su habitación.

_ me…voy a mi habitación, con permiso _ se inclino en señal de respeto para después salir de ahí _

Solo quedaron los hombres.

_ Saotome-kun…_

_ ¿Si Tendo-Kun?_

_ ¿se fijo que su hijo estaba triste? _

_ Si, se veía mal, igual que su hija _

_ Claro, esos dos lo niegan pero ellos se quieren _

_ Si, pero deberán afrontar sus acciones, es lo mejor que pudimos hacer _

Se vieron de manera cómplice y sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_No puedo creerlo…es tan extraño…Akane ya no es mas mi prometida…es…es …es difícil aceptarlo, estoy tan acostumbrado a verla solo a ella como mi única prometida… a nadie mas…solo ella…¡Maldición!...este viejo de mierda ¿Que se cree?…primero me compromete sin mi consentimiento…luego… eso ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y ahora…ahora me aleja de Akane…de Mi Akane…justo ahora después…después de ese…beso…nuestro primer beso conciente…mi primer beso…_

_¿Pero estará de acuerdo ella realmente?_

_¿Será que…no le importa que rompieran nuestro compromiso? yo… ¿Qué hago?...debo hablar con ella…si eso haré…_

.

.

.

_Ranma…mi Ranma…mis lagrimas no paran de salir…yo…yo no quiero dejar de ser tu prometida…¡no quiero! ahora…¿que pasara?… ¿se irán de la casa?...no, no quiero que eso suceda…yo…no puedo estar lejos de ti…pero…es nuestra culpa…nunca le dije lo que siento por el…aunque el tampoco lo hizo…porque lo que me dijo en Jusenkyo lo negó así que no cuenta…Ranma…que hago…tu y yo…nuestro primer beso…eso debe significar algo…eso fue ayer y…es importante para mi…¿que haremos?_

_¡Debo preguntarle!_

_Nos debemos una conversación quiero saber si esta de acuerdo o no con lo que decidieron nuestros padres_

_¿Lo busco ahora?_

_Si ahora, pero tengo que calmarme…no quiero que se de cuenta que estuve llorando_

.

.

.

.

.

Minutos mas tarde ambos jóvenes salen de sus habitaciones pero el chico es más rápido y llega hasta la puerta que se abre frente a sus ojos.

_ ¡Ra…Ranma! _ dice sorprendida la chica _

_ A…A…Akane…Ore ba…_ ve sonrojado a la muchacha, pues solo hasta ahora estaban tan cerca después del beso _

Flash back

Hace algunos días que los chicos no discutían. Hace un mes habían estado a punto de casarse por lo que no se atrevían a hablar sobre el tema. Solo se miraban en silencio, se ignoraban, más Akane que nada pues aun recordaba como el negó sus sentimientos después de haberle dicho que la amaba en Jusenkyo. Eso le había dolido mucho. De vez en cuando conversaban de cosas triviales y de la Escuela. En el retorno de esta tuvieron que soportar las habladurías de lo sucedido y ser ametrallado con preguntas incomodas que los dos evitaron responder. Akane se la pasaba con sus amigas. Solo llegaban y se iban juntos de vez en cuando pero ella trataba por todos los medios de evitar al joven. Por eso este mes fu muy frió. Con mucha lejanía entre los dos, cosa que tenía mal al chico de la trenza. Extrañaba a su prometida. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba.

Ese día Ranma estuvo intranquilo…se sentía con un vació enorme, algo le hacia falta y ya no lo soportaba…quería hablar con la chica, no la había visto, esta distancia lo estaba matando, necesitaba verla y decirle lo que sentía después de que su boda no se realizara. Si bien se echaban la culpa sabia que su actitud de ese día disto mucho de ser la de un hombre que se va casar con la mujer de su vida. Había sido más importante su cura que su boda, por eso se sentía horrible.

Este día al estar tan ofuscado decidió ir al lugar que lo tranquilizaba. Pronto seria la hora de cenar, pero de todas formas subió al techo para pensar como abordarla cuando la viera. Al llegar allí…la vio.

Ella estaba sentada viendo las estrellas. De perfil le pareció preciosa, sobre todo porque la luz de luna se reflejaba en su piel de porcelana. Se acerco.

Ella no lo noto al estar concentrada en verlas, o en estar pensando mientras las veía. El joven llego nervioso se sentó a su lado. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Ella volteo, vio su rostro que la miraba fijo y penetrante.

_ Hola…_ dijo algo nerviosa al tenerlo a su lado, después de tantos días evitándolo lo tenía muy cerca _

_ Ho…hola _ el no era la excepción, su cercanía siempre lo ponía nervioso pero a la vez le gustaba estar así con ella, como ahora el quería mover sus labios para hablar pero la chica estaba tan hermosa que no salían las palabras_ hum…_

Akane esperaba que hablara pero vio como el sonrojado chico balbuceaba…ella también tenía ese color carmín en sus mejillas pero como el había llegado era de esperar que iniciara la platica.

Ella desvió la vista nuevamente hacia el cielo sonriendo por tener la opción de verlo. Se había erguido con los brazos hacia atrás. Sus piernas estaban dobladas en el techo.

_ Ak…Akane…_ logro decir el al fin _

_… _ ella solo volteo y con una sonrisa sincera y gesto de interrogación lo vio _

_ Q…Quería… q…que…hum_ ella solo esperaba sus palabras_ disculparme _ por fin lo dijo _ pedirte perdón _

_ ¿De…de que Ranma?_ ella no estaba segura a que se referia _

_ Bueno yo…se que…._ ella lo vio con ojos de tristeza acercándose un poco mas_ lo arruine, arruine nuestra boda _ ella abrió los ojos. Jamás pensó que el diría aquello, se suponía que el no estaba interesado en casarse … eso demostró ese día _ por conseguir el nannichuan me comporte como un idiota y…lo estropee _ dijo bajando la mirada _

_ ¡Ranma! _ Ella puso una mano sobre la de él, cosa que tenso al chico, alzo su mirada encontrándose con una hermosa sonrisa , el acepto su pequeña mano en la suya enredando sus dedos _ No…es tu culpa…del todo…además…yo te oculte lo del regalo del guía de Jusenkyo…todo fue muy loco, Naviki les dijo a los demás por eso llegaron y…si lo piensas bien…aun somos muy jóvenes para casarnos…y nosotros ni siquiera somos una pareja de verdad _ le explica al joven oji-azul, lo ultimo lo dijo con algo de pesar _

_ Si es cierto, pero…este mes tu…te has alejado de mi es decir…me evitas, en la Escuela, ya ni hemos estado ju…juntos como antes_ las mariposas en su estomago no lo dejan tranquilo _

Ese leve reclamo no sabia porque pero en vez de enojarla le gusto demasiado.

¿Acaso le estaba diciendo sutilmente que la… extrañaba?

_ Yo…lo lamento es que…m…me sentía mal por todo y no sabia como decírtelo pero…al saber ahora como te sentías…pues creo que debemos olvidar todo lo malo que paso…_ le dijo siendo muy sincera _

_ ¿Es…estas segura?_ pregunto con incredulidad, pues le parecía demasiado bueno que la chica lo perdonara tan fácil _

_ Si Ranma, los dos tuvimos la culpa y…no debemos pensar mas en eso. Demos vuelta la hoja _ volvió a sonreírle al chico embobándolo de inmediato _

_ Akane…_ tenía unas ganas enormes de abrazarla. Vacilo unos momentos tratando de controlar su impulso desesperado pero…no pudo … cedió ante el, por lo que no se contuvo y…lo hizo _

Ella sintió como el la envolvía en sus fuertes brazos apretándola, el calor que sintió le agrado, a pesar que estaba con una minifalda amarilla, una blusa de manga corta rosa escote en V… el frío que comenzaba a sentir se esfumo. Estaba sorprendida pero luego le devolvió el abrazo al chico acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de este.

Por otro lado Ranma estaba en las nubes. Ese delicado y femenino cuerpo lo estremeció por completo haciéndolo sentir una calidez infinita. El vacío de su estomago era inexistente en esos momentos. Era un sueño el tenerla en sus brazos. Olía su cabello, eso lo estaba alterando las hormonas. No sabia si ella lo mandaría a volar por su atrevimiento pero su respuesta al abrazo lo ayudo a pensar que no lo haría.

_ Ranma _ dijo la chica sonriendo, su aliento le llego a su cuello, eso le produjo una sensación muy agradable, como consecuencia hizo que sus brazos la acercara apretándola mas_

_ Akane…_ la alejo un poco para mirarla aun teniéndola prisionera en sus brazos, quería besarla, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en besarla, bajo su vista a sus apetitosos labios, ella comprendió lo que el quería e hizo lo mismo _

_ Ra…Ranma _ la chica sentía esas revoltosas mariposas en su estomago _

_ Akane…_ con su mano derecha tomo su rostro acariciándolo con el dedo pulgar, la otra seguía en su cintura. Sus ojos se encontraron. Ambos corazones latieron más rápido. Los ojos chocolate lo hipnotizaron de la misma forma como sus zafiros lo hicieron con ella. Ranma no soporto más y termino con esos pequeños centímetros presionando sus labios con los de Akane. Fue la gloria el sentir la suavidad de ella con el calor que emanaba.

Guiado por sus instintos los movió. Ella correspondió al beso uniéndose a la danza, puso sus manos en el pecho del chico, mientras que el con la misma mano que acaricio su mejilla la llevaba a la nuca, moviendo la otra acariciándole la espalda. Sus bocas se movían con más soltura. Ranma estaba fascinado con el sabor de Akane. Lo estaba volviendo loco. La beso mas intensamente, se aventuro a meter su lengua siendo recibido por ella de manera gustosa.

El beso se estaba tornando apasionado e interminable. Era todo un cúmulo de sentimientos reprimidos ocultos que salían a flote siendo presa de las hormonas y el amor profundo que sentían el uno por el otro. Ranma no paraba de besarla sentía que quería comerle la boca hasta saciarse por completo. Eran novatos pero de apoco se habían acoplado perfectamente. El chico sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar, sintiendo como su entrepierna se excitaba. La inexperiencia le pasaba la cuenta, no se podía contener. Agradecía que solo sus torsos estuvieran juntos y no más abajo.

Akane pensó que estaba soñando, Ranma la estaba besando…ese chico arrogante y egocéntrico había unido sus labios, no podía estar mas feliz…su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad. Esos labios la estaban haciendo perder la cordura…luego sintió la falta de aire por lo que rompió el contacto. Sus frentes estaban pegadas, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados respiraban agitadamente.

_ A…Ak…Aka…Akane…Yo…_ el abrió los ojos, su hermosa prometida tenia los labios rojos e hinchados, entreabiertos calmando su respiración _

_ Ra…Ran…Ranma _ ella se percato del sonrojo de su prometido, ambos sonrieron acercándose de nuevo _

_ ¡AQUÍ ESTAN!_ al escuchar el grito y presencia del anciano ambos se despegaron asustados sentándose muy alejados _ Es hora de cenar…_ los vio curioso_ ¿Qué estaban haciendo chicos? _ pregunto con malicia _

_ Uhm… ah…es…es hora de…de la cena _ se excuso bajando la mirada para no delatarse, se levanto y apuro al chico _ vamos Ranma, _ dijo para después de bajar del techo aun con las sensaciones a flor de piel _

_ Ah…s…si…_ la siguió ignorando al viejo _

Después no tuvieron tiempo de aclarar las cosas ni hablar del beso hasta hoy, pero estaban felices por lo ocurrido.

Fin Flash back

_ ¿Q…Que…pa…pasa Ranma? _ pregunta muerta de los nervios _

_ Ah Ore...ba… con respecto a lo que…que _ _vamos Ranma tu puedes decírselo_ se decía el mismo_ p…paso…ayer hum…_ estaba jugando son sus dedos índices, pues estaba muy nervioso y sonrojado recordando lo ocurrido _ y lo…lo que…nos acaban de…de decir nu…nuestros pa…padres…pues…_

_ Etto… ¿Si? _ ella lo ve expectante, quiere que el chico le diga que la ama, que no quiere dejar de ser su prometido…_ _Ranma dime lo que quiero escuchar de tus labios __

_ ¿Qué están haciendo? _ pregunto una entrometida Naviki _

_ ¿Ah?... ¡Naviki!_ dijo sorprendida Akane _

__ ¡kuso!, esta no podía ser mas inoportuna _pensaba el chico_ ¿Si que quieres? _

_ Ay perdón por la interrupción pero tenia curiosidad de saber porque están tan juntitos… ¿Ranma te le estabas declarando a mi hermanita? _ pregunto divertida _

_ ¿Qué?..._ preso del pánico y no saber como controlar la situación actuó de forma inmadura_ ¡NO ESTABA HACIENDO NADA DE ESO CON ESTA MARIMACHO FEA!_ al verse descubierto como siempre la inmadurez y cobardía salio primero maldiciéndose por usar como siempre los insultos justo en ese momento tan importante, la había embarrado _ Akane…_ la miro asustado de su reacción, ella lo vio molesta desviando su mirada hacia su hermana _

_ No es así Naviki, te confundiste. Solo me preguntaba por una tarea de matemáticas eso es todo _ luego de decir eso y viendo de manera fría a Ranma paso de largo ignorando al chico dirigiéndose a las escaleras _

Ranma se sintió furioso con el mismo y con su cuñada.

Bueno ex – cuñada.

_ Ok, me lo imagine entones _ dijo la chica de cabellera castaña para irse a su cuarto _

_ Siempre metiéndose y arruinándolo todo…y yo…también_ se dijo abofeteándose y se fue a buscar a su ahora ex-prometida _

_ ¡OKaeri Nasai!_ Se escucho desde la entrada. La madre de Ranma era recibida. Hacia un mes que se había ido y ahora estaba de regreso.

Bajo las escaleras encontrándose con su progenitora abrazando a Akane. Kasumi también estaba presente.

_ es un gusto que haya vuelto Tía Nodoka _ le dijo sonriendo _

_ Arigato Akane-chan, siempre tan linda_

_ G…Gracias _ dijo sonrojándose_

Viendo toda la escena el chico bajo a recibir a su madre.

_ ¡MAMA!_ dijo al terminar de bajar _

_ Ranma _ corrió a abrazarlo, estaba feliz de verlo sobretodo ahora que le tenia una

Sorpresa _ hijo mío _

Todos están en el salón cenando.

_ Esto esta delicioso Kasumi _

_ Gracias papa _

_ Y bien, nos dirán eso importante que decidieron _ pregunto la Sra. Saotome a los patriarcas _

_ Con Saotome meditamos mucho sobre algo importante. Hoy le hemos dicho a los chicos que su compromiso ha sido roto _

Todos quedaron sorprendidos excepto los involucrados. Se tensaron al instante. Dolía saber esa nueva verdad.

_Kusoooo… ¿Por qué me duele tanto escuchar esto?..._

Casi se atraganta al escuchar lo dicho por su tío…y…ex casi suegro.

_No me lo puedo creer…entonces es cierto…lo es…Ranma y yo…ya no…NO_

La chica apretaba su tazón de comida temblándole las manos.

_ ¡Oh MY! _ decía una sorprendida Kasumi _

_ ¡Vaya! … no pensé que este día llegaría _ dijo inexpresivamente Naviki _

_ ¡Oigan ustedes dos! _ apunto la señora Nodoka a los patriarcas _ ¿Al menos lo consultaron con los chicos? _ Los aludidos, nerviosos no podían articular palabra _

Soun contesto tranquilo con brazos cruzados.

_ No porque sabíamos que los ellos aceptarían de inmediato, y eso sucedió_ se excuso el patriarca de los Tendo _

_ ¿Eso es cierto hijo? _ le pregunto directamente provocando que el Artista Marcial por primera vez en la velada levantara la vista. Su expresión era de tristeza camuflada por enojo, no podía mostrarse débil _

_ Ah…ehm…si…_ la mujer se sorprendió porque sabia de los sentimientos su hijo por Akane, se le notaba, pero no quiso decir nada para incomodar a su niño _

_ Bien, me apena mucho, porque veo a Akane como mi nuera, a ninguna otra _ dice viendo a la chica _

_ A…arigato Tia pero…eso ya no… no podrá ser _ dice ella con cara de resignación _

Ranma la observa sintiendo que la pierde, el también piensa que con la única chica que quiere casarse es solo con ella.

_ parece que están de acuerdo los dos ¿No? _ le pregunta a los chicos _

_ Tía Nodoka _ habla la chica bajo la atenta mirada de su ex _ con lo que Ranma y yo no estábamos de acuerdo es que decidieran por nosotros, esas decisiones tan importantes son personales. No de otros… Uno debe tomarlas, no es justo que nos obliguen a los dos a hacer algo que no queremos _

Ranma aunque entendía el punto lo ultimo dicho por la chica lo hizo sentir muy mal.

_¿A…Acaso trata de decir que en realidad nunca quiso casarse conmigo?…porque yo si…_

_ Bien…esta todo dicho hijos. Pero no me culpen _ se excusa la bella madre de Ranma _ aun los veo como una linda pareja, por lo menos se verán en la escuela _ todos se preguntaron el porque de lo ultimo dicho por la mujer _

_ ¿Porque dice eso tia Nodoka? _ pregunta Kasumi _

_ Porque nos iremos del dojo Tendo, nuestra casa esta terminada. Partiremos pasado mañana _ dice dejando a todos sorprendidos _

Ranma otra vez quedo en shock, de verdad que no quería irse… pero el recordó las palabras que dijo Akane, pensó que ella jamás quiso estar casada con el.

Y…eso le dolía…Dolía mucho.

_Ranma…se va No…No…_

_ bueno les doy las gracias por todo, estos 2 años cuidaron de mi Ranma muy bien, se los agradezco mucho _ se inclina en son de respeto _

_ No se preocupe señora Saotome _ dice Soun, también inclinándose _

_ ¡Oye no das las gracias por que cuidaron de tu esposo! _ le reprocha el barril sin fondo _

_ Ellos me darán las gracias por no tenerte mas aquí _ Genma se va de espaldas _ en fin gracias a todos. Bien, ya que los chicos ya no son nada no es necesario que Ranma siga aquí pues la razón era el compromiso _

_ Ranma que te vaya bien entonces, pero no sufras por mi hermanita _ dice divertida la mediana de las Tendo_

_ ¡Ja! Estoy feliz de ya no estar comprometido con una marimacho fea, gorda y pechos planos como Akane, ¡Por mi mejor! _ dice preso del rencor por pensar que ella jamás quiso unir su vida con el, aunque después de decirlo sintió que todo lo que había pasado entre ellos se arruinaría…se sintió culpable _

_Entonces…de verdad piensa así de mi…bien…_

_ Hijo, como puedes tratar así a tu ex-prometida, eso no es nada Varonil _ lo reprende_

Los demás lo ven con reproche sobretodo el Señor Tendo.

_ ¡Ranma! Ya deja de insultar a mi hija _ esta vez el hombre estaba muy enojado _

_ Ore ba…_ el espera la reacción de la chica, como todos, pero esta callada con la vista baja_ Akane…_

_ Tía Nodoka_ ella levanta la vista con una sonrisa fingida aguantando las ganas de llorar_…no se preocupe, debe agradecer que su hijo sea honesto, eso es muy varonil. Espero que estén muy bien, les deseo mucha suerte _ ahora sonríe haciendo que Ranma tambalee por ese gesto que lo emboba pero siente horrible que Akane creyera que hablaba en serio, lo dijo sin pensar y ahora no sabe como arreglarlo, por su parte la Sra. Saotome se acerca a ella tomando su mano _

_ Akane-chan eres una gran mujer_ ella sabia que su hijo no pensaba eso de verdad pero sabia que era un bruto _

_ Lo se _ lo dice con superioridad sorprendiendo a todos _ se lo que valgo y se como soy Tía…créame me he mirado en un espejo y me gusta el reflejo que veo _ dice mirando de reojo el imbécil de su ex-prometido con reproche, _ no por nada tengo tantos pretendientes _ eso deja a Ranma como el mas estupido, porque sabe lo hermosa y deseada que es por los jóvenes de Furinkan, por eso lo que había dicho no tenia ni pies ni cabeza. Los demás apoyan lo dicho por la chica mentalmente _ usted es un a gran madre _

Después de esto terminan de comer. Akane se disculpa y se va del salón. Pero suena el teléfono ella va a contestar.

_Akane…yo…no quise decirte eso… ¡MIERDA!...Soy un idiota ahora ella no querrá verme ni hablar conmigo… ¿porque soy tan estupido?…pero es cierto…ella…es hermosa…todos esos babosos la desean porque…son unos hormonales…bueno igual que yo pero…yo… mis sentimientos por ella son más que eso…_

A la mañana siguiente.

Ranma se levanta mas tarde por ser sábado. Son las 9.30 de la mañana, al bajar al salon ve a Naviki, y su madre desayunando, el señor Tendo y su padre están jugando shogui, Kasumi esta tomando un té.

_ Ohayo _ saluda sentándose en su lugar _

_ Ohayo Ranma contestan _

El se sienta algo decaído pero sabe que la persona a la que quiere ver no esta. Comienza a comer, pensando que en algún momento le dirán donde esta.

_ Hug… _ _porque nadie me dice donde esta ella….kuso_ _

_ Hijo, quiero que al terminar subas a empacar todas tus cosas, tu padre y yo ya casi terminamos con todo, si no nos tardamos puede que nos vayamos hoy mismo _

_ ¡¿Qué?!_ estaba sorprendido, no quería irse aun _

_ Si hijo, tu dijiste anoche que estabas feliz por esto ¿no es cierto?_ le pregunta su madre con una gran sonrisa _

_ Ah…um… si…si claro _ dice con cara de tragedia _

_ ¿Tía Nodoka le dará el regalo a Ranma?_

_ ¿Que regalo Kasumi? _ pregunta el aludido _

_ Hijo, estuve el mes pasado tratando de obtener algo hasta que lo conseguí _ ella se levanta y saca una botella de 3 litros y se la pasa, es una botella china antigua _

_ ¿Qué…que es esto Ofukuro?_ Observa extrañado el tipo de botella que tiene su madre, no se le hacia conocido para nada _

_ Nannichuan _ dice emocionada _

Ranma abre los ojos a más no poder y siente una alegría muy grande.

**つづく****... **

**(Continuara en nipon n_n)**

**Konishiwaaaa**

**¿Cómo estan? Este es mi primer fic de Ranma ½, había escrito y publicado 2 ya pero de otro anime y por cosas los borre peeero eso ya paso. **

**Bien, espero sus comentarios, saben q eso es esencial para uno cuando escribe y me considero novata…les envío muchos salu2**

**Acepto todo tipo de sugerencias, criticas de todo…soy abierta de mente**

**Sere de las que actualizan mas pronto, espero, Jeje! no me gusta extender tanto las cosas OK?**

**Matta ne!**


	2. La Cura y…Despedida

**Declaimer: **Ranma y compañía son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo estoy pidiendo prestado a esta historia.

***SIN COMPROMISO***

**Capitulo 2**

**La Cura y…Despedida **

…...

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ ¿Qué…que es esto Ofukuro?_ Observa extrañado el tipo de botella que tiene su madre, no se le hacia conocido para nada _

_ Nannichuan_ dice emocionada _

Ranma abre los ojos a más no poder y siente una alegría muy grande.

_Nannichuan…_

_Nannichuan…_

_¡¿NANNICHUAN?!_

_ ¿MAMA EN SERIO? _ gritó preguntando emocionado_

_ Si hijo, el guía de Jusenkyo me la dio, estuve en China y fui por ese regalo para ti mi niño. Te lo debo _ el chico abraza a su madre con mucha efusividad levantándola del suelo _

_ Gracias Mama, esto es algo que no esperaba _

Tiene la botella en sus manos y no se lo puede creer, de repente tiene la necesidad de que alguien muy especial este ahí con el. Siente que todos lo felicitan pero solo piensa en una persona. Quisiera que ella le arrojara la botella.

_Akane… ¿Por qué no estas conmigo en estos momentos?..._

_¿Por qué?_

_ ¿Y…y…A…Akane? ¿Dónde esta ella? _ pregunta sin poder contener la curiosidad _

_ Akane se fue esta mañana a pasar el día entero con sus amigas, anoche la invitaron insistentemente y no pudo negarse _ dijo viendo la cara de decepción de su ex – cuñadito… eso la puso feliz _

_ Ah…_ se sentía muy mal, solo quería que ella estuviera ahí con el abrazándolo _

Los demás notan su semblante pero no dicen nada para no incomodarlo.

_ Pero hijo arrójate el agua, ¿no eso lo que tanto querías? Lo más importante para ti era ser normal_ Le dice extrañada por la actitud de su hijo pero en el fondo sabe lo que le pasa, pues el es como un libro abierto_

_ Etto… hug…si…si…_ ve a su madre y le entrega la botella _ ¿Me haces el honor madre?_ Pide conteniendo sus lagrimas de felicidad _

_ Claro hijo_ ella la abre y el se arrodilla… esta tenso, algo que ha anhelado por tanto tiempo esta apunto de ocurrir…De repente…sucede…Esta sintiendo como su madre le echa el agua fría encima ve como su ropa se moja pero el sigue siendo un varón _ ya esta Ranma _

El se mira sorprendido y se toca. El pecho, los brazos, el rostro…todo…

Sigue siendo Hombre.

No ha cambiado.

_ ¡SOY NORMAAAAAAAL!_ grita muy fuerte lleno de emoción…consiguiendo que los demás estén felices por el pero sin abrazarlo por seguridad hasta que se seque _

_Akane…si estuvieras aquí te abrazaría y apretaría entre mis brazos para no soltarte. Quiero que compartas mi felicidad pero…mi madre se equivoca… Esto no es lo más importante para mi… _

_Lo mas importante…para mi…_

_Eres tú…_

.

.

.

.

10 de la noche.

Akane llega a casa, ya todos cenaron, fue la última cena con los Saotome en la que ella no estuvo presente. Sabía que le hubiese gustado estar pero se sentía fatal. Le hizo bien hablar con las chicas y desahogarse. Lloro mucho pero le hicieron entender que debería dar vuelta la hoja, porque si el no tuvo corazón para humillarla delante de toda su familia inclusive de la suya el no la merecía. No era digno de ella, era un niño inmaduro y ella merecía algo mejor.

_Tienen razón pero…no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento por el… pero he decidido olvidarlo…me ayudara mucho el que se vaya…y de paso le hago un favor…menos mal ya me siento mejor…_

_ ¡Ya llegue! _ anuncia subiendo las escaleras hasta su cuarto recibiendo respuesta desde la cocina por parte de Kasumi, están todos por irse a dormir_

Ranma desde el techo de la habitación de la recién llegada, la escucha. Necesita hablar con ella. Todo el día no hizo mas que pensar en ella, ahora era un hombre completo para Akane, de hecho guardo algo de agua por si acaso… tenia que verla… no quiere que todo quede mal entre ellos…si era posible declarársele…

La chica en su habitación ya esta con su pijama amarillo, esta pensativa. Recuerda todo lo vivido con Ranma. Siente mucha tristeza en su corazón pero sabe que es lo mejor para todo lo que esta sucediendo.

Tock, tock…siente los toques en su ventana.

Resignada se levanta sabiendo quien es, duda en abrir pero prefiere acabar con todo rápido, mucho antes mejor.

_ ¿Ranma? _ pregunta sabiendo que es el _

_ Si soy yo… ¿P…puedo…e…entrar Akane? _ pregunta muy nervioso, ella corre la cortina abriendo la ventana _

_ Pasa _ responde con voz suave…se da media vuelta y se sienta en su cama. El joven entra sin problemas, se queda de pie frente a ella tomando valor para poder decirle todo lo que guarda en su interior _

_ Ah…A…Akane…hum…Ore wa…que…quería de…decirte que…_ ella solo lo ve inexpresiva _ siento lo que dije anoche…_ se disculpa sonrojado bajando la vista _

_ De acuerdo…_ entiende y responde muy tranquila _

_ Etto…eh…_ siente los nervios apoderarse de el, sobretodo porque la chica parece no estar afectada para nada _

_ ¿Ranma que quieres decirme?_ se esta aguantando todos esos sentimientos al verlo, pero recuerda las palabras de sus amigas _

_ Eh…._ _¿Y si le digo lo que siento por ella?…tengo que ser valiente_ _ eh….O…Ore…wa…quiero de…decirte _

_..._ ella espera a que abra la boca pero parece que no lo va a hacer _

Esta tan nervioso y temeroso de que ella no lo acepte que termina diciendo otra cosa.

_ Mama… me trajo Nannichuan y estoy curado _ soltó de sopetón_

La chica ensancha los ojos con sorpresa y se le escapa una hermosa sonrisa

_ ¡Ranma eso es genial! _ le dice desde la cama sin moverse _

_ Etto… ¿N-no me darás un abrazo? _ Pide algo anhelante. Eso era lo que mas quería ahora _

_ ¿Eh?..¿E…Eso quieres?_ pregunta sorprendida _

_ es que….todos me felicitaron hoy, solo faltas tu…_ dice muy rojo_

_ bien _ ella se levanta y se acerca a el, el chico abre los brazos, ella lo abraza apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, Ranma siente esa calidez que lo deja mas idiota de lo que es. El la aprieta fuerte y olfatea su cabello. La chica se percata de ello y rompe la unión alejándose rápidamente caminando hacia atrás.

Lo deja aturdido. El quería seguir teniéndola en sus brazos.

_ Felicidades, me alegro mucho por ti Ranma _ le expresa sinceramente _

_ Akane…yo…_

_ Ranma…he pensado que…todo esto de que te vas…es lo mejor para ti, tu mismo lo has dicho y…. no quiero seguir molestándote mas _ lo dijo muy triste _

_ No digas eso…yo no qui…_

_ No te reprocho nada, al fin de cuentas son tus sentimientos y…si tu estas feliz por no tenerme mas como tu prometida yo…lo acepto, yo te quiero_ al escucharla el chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa _ …eres mi amigo, no quiero hacerte desdichado _ el se desilusiono por lo de amigo, ella mordió su labio inferior sin notar el gesto de el _ …por un momento pensé que sentías algo mas por mi pero…al ser tan claro anoche en frente de todos…entendí _ dijo con pesar _

_...A…Aka…_ Ranma estaba en shock otra vez, no podía ser que el mismo estaba cavando su propia tumba…se sentía como el hombre mas desafortunado de la tierra_

_ por eso…olvida lo que paso el otro día, el beso y todo…me imagino que solo fue un impulso tuyo…yo no…te molestare mas…tratare de…alejarme lo mas posible de ti…lo juro _ ella aguantaba las lagrimas, se sentía débil pero quería ser mas fuerte frente a el _

_ Akane…por favor… _ el estaba desesperado, sentía sus ojos brillosos por las lagrimas contenidas, su corazón le dolía _¿Como me pide que olvide nuestro primer beso? No, eso no puede ser así_… se acerco a ella _ Akane lo que dije no es lo…_ se vio interrumpido por golpes en la puerta _

_ Akane _ golpearon la puerta _ abre Hermanita _

Ella cortando el contacto visual, usando su fuerza de voluntad se gira y abre sin ningún problema, no le importa que la vean con Ranma.

_ Ah Ranma…viniste a ver a Akane _ dijo feliz como siempre la castaña _

_ Eh…me contó lo de su cura, eso es todo ¿Cierto Ranma? _ Ella le sonríe fingidamente _

_ Hai…_ El la ve con dolor _ yo…me… me voy, hasta mañana _ se apresura a salir por la puerta _

Kasumi noto cierta tensión en el ambiente pero prefiere callar.

_ ¿Qué pasa kasumi? _ pregunta sonriente, ocultando su dolor _

_ ¿Quería saber si cenaste? _

_ Si, hermana, lo hice _

_ Bueno, entonces Oyasumi nasai_

_ Oyasumi nasai One-chan _

.

.

.

Al otro día todos están en la entrada para despedir a los Saotome. Ranma esta con su gran mochila. Tiene una expresión triste, no quería separarse de Akane pero no podía negarse a su mama. Genma tiene muchas cosas cargando que son de su esposa.

_ Insisto en que deberían desayunar con nosotros Sra. Saotome _ pide Soun _

_ Gracias pero tenemos muchas cosas que hacer _ dice agradecida _

_ Los extrañaremos mucho, cuídense _ dice una amable Kasumi _

_ ¡Es una pena que se me vaya mi mayor fuente de ingresos! _ dice una interesada Naviki _

_ ¡Naviki! _ reclaman todos _

_ Oigan, se debe apreciar la honestidad _

_ Ranma hijo despídete…_ pide su Haha _

_ Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi este tiempo _ se inclina en señal de respeto hacia el patriarca Tendo _ Arigato Gozaimazu Oyi-san _

_ De nada hijo _ lo abraza dando unas fuertes palmadas, su madre mientras también los abraza despidiéndose _

_ Les agradezco haber cuidado de mi Ranma _

_ No hay problema, Nodoka, el también lo hizo mucha veces _ explica el hombre de cabello largo _

_ Kasumi, gracias por todo, disfrute mucho de tu comida, Arigato _ la abraza, la consideraba su hermana mayor _

_ De nada Ranma, nos harás mucha falta _ dice al terminar de abrazarlo _

_ Gracias _ se dirige ahora a la mas maquiavélica mujer que a conocido por eso no muestra mucha emoción _ adiós Naviki _

_ Adiós ex–cuñado _ ella lo abraza a pesar de el no querer, pero luego se relaja a pesar de todo, era como la hermana odiosa que nunca tuvo _

_ Por favor no me extrañes tanto, aprende a vivir sin mi _ dice divertida terminando el abrazo _

_ Créeme, lo lograre hoy mismo _ dice y todos ríen _

Ahora solo le queda una persona de quien despedirse.

_¡Ma...¡MataKu!…ahora me tengo que despedir de ella…Tranquilo Ranma…Hazlo…pe…pero…esto es difícil…muy…Muy difícil…_

_ Ranma, despídete de Akane-chan _ le dice su Madre con una mano en su hombro, pues solo falta ella, esta acababa de despedirse se su ex futura nuera _

_No quiero despedirme de Ranma…No quiero que se vaya…_

_ Ha…hai…_ se acerca ella que tenia la vista en sus zapatos, muy lindos por cierto _ A-Akane…_ el traga saliva _

Todos los miran tornando el ambiente en algo tenso, Nodoka se percata y trata de apaciguar a los demás.

_ Oigan solo van a despedirse, no los molesten ¿Si? _ Al decir esto todos se hacen los desentendidos mirando hacia otro lado pero con un ojo puesto en ellos, la curiosidad podía más_

_ Ranma _ dice la pequeña Tendo _ Cuídate y…y…disfruta de tu mamá…_ ella le tiende una mano, el algo renuente la toma porque el quiere abrazarla _

_ A…Arigatou…Akane…etto…_ la ve fijamente, se ve muy Linda el día de hoy, pero nota que ella esta triste _

_ ¿S…Si? _ Ella por fin sube la vista, esta nerviosa, los dos lo están y se dan cuenta sus espectadores _

_ Eh…_ ella le sonríe cosa que lo emboba como tantas veces, aprieta más la mano femenina sintiendo una corriente eléctrica, esa chica con solo un roce lo alteraba… pero cambia de parecer_ Oe…_

_ ¿Hum…?_ se pregunta al ver la intensa mirada del chico hacia ella _

_Ore…Ore Wa…quiero… ¡Mierda! Es nuestra despedida…_

.

.

_ Al diablo con todo ¡Ven aquí! _ sin poder contenerse mas la jala del brazo derecho para tomarla entre sus brazos, la rodeo de la cintura y la otra mano la dejo en su cabeza. Ella dejo sus brazos en la espalda masculina, a Él no le importo que lo vieran, pues escucho murmullos, al fin de cuentas era una despedida y tenia que aprovechar _

El se inclina un poco pues ella es mas bajita, apoya su cabeza en el hombro de la chica…aspira su olor embriagándolo. Ella se siente tan protegida en sus fuertes brazos que no puede evitar sentir unas mariposas revoltosas en su vientre.

_ El susurra en su oído _ No sabes cuanto te extrañare Akane _

_ T…también yo…Mucho _ susurra para que solo el la oiga _

Unos minutos después.

_ Eh…Ranma…debemos irnos _ la voz de su madre lo saco de ese pequeño momento suyo, el se percato que había tardado mas en despedirse de la chica que de los demás pero tranquilo termino el abrazo con su ex – prometida _ Nos vemos Akane _

_ Nos vemos Ranma _ dice ella, pues no quiso decir adiós, el tampoco cosa que noto Nodoka _

_ Etto…si…N…Nos Vemos _ respondió el triste pero feliz por ese calido abrazo _

Los Saotome se encaminan agitando su mano diciendo adiós. Solo que Ranma no dijo más palabras.

_Ranma…te echare de menos…_

.

.

.

.

.

En la noche dos jóvenes cada uno en su casa pensaba que les esperaba de ahora en adelante…la separación era dura pero ¿realmente era tan mala? Solo ellos deberán descubrirlo, ambos repasaban los momentos vividos rememorando los mejores, pensando que podrían haberlo aprovechado mejor... Ahora solo queda cambiar el rumbo de las cosas para saber como será su futuro a partir de ahora…

Al otro día.

Fue un día tranquilo. La chica de cabello corto se levanto, era día de escuela, para ella fue raro no ir a despertar a Ranma, era ya la costumbre el hacerlo, por eso fue muy diferente, el tener que llegar sola, pues Naviki estaba en su Primer año de Universidad, no lo vio en el salón de clases, supuso que con el cambio de casa era obvia la situación. Sin embargo no pudo evitar extrañarlo…todo el era parte de ella, algo que la angustiaba sabiendo que tenía que hacerse a la idea de olvidarlo, por lo menos como prometido.

Volvió a casa sintiendo la soledad…sin el era todo vacío, pero tenia que sobrevivir sin ese chico, ella era fuerte no podía desfallecer. Era Akane Tendo…una mujer luchadora, seguiría su vida hacia delante, tenía que hacerlo.

…

.

.

.

.

.

En la noche…casa Saotome.

_ Uff…al fin todo esta listo_

_ Hijo, a cenar _

_ Si mama…_

_Es extraño…este día no pensé mucho porque nos dedicamos a acomodar las cosas pero ahora…veo como todo me parece extraño…si bien hace un tiempo, con mama nos mudamos, eso solo duro unos días, siento que ahora será mas tiempo…en ese entonces aun era mas inmaduro de lo que soy ahora para aceptar … que realmente la extrañaba…pero ya no puedo negármelo…estar sin Akane…es algo que no puedo aceptar…la extraño demasiado y solo ha pasado todo un día…hoy no fui a clases pero mañana la veré…ojala no siga enojada conmigo por lo que dije…yo quiero arreglar las cosas con ella…lo que paso entre nosotros fue importante, por lo menos lo es para mi…además estaba triste cuando fui a su habitación, eso quiere decir que mis palabras le dolieron y si es así, significa que me quiere…solo…espero que me acepte…_

_ Bien, a comer, tengo mucha hambre _

A la mañana siguiente…

_ Genma, ya es tarde y Ranma aun no se levanta, llegara tarde a la Escuela _

_ Debes recordar que estaba acostumbrado a estar con los Tendo, además recuerda que es Akane quien lo despertaba, pero ahora tendrás que ser tu _

_ Bien iré_

Al llegar al cuarto de su hijo lo vio durmiendo a pierna suelta, abrazando su almohada murmurando

_ Aka….a…a _ al chico no se le entendía ni jota _

_ Ranma despierta _ pidió ella suavemente _

_ Mmmmm…_ murmuro _

_ Ranma…_ volvió a decir perdiendo un poco la paciencia _

_ Ak…mmmmm…_ hablo bajo sin llegar a ser entendible _

_ hijo_ dijo entre dientes _

_ AHH …mmmmm_

_ ¡Ranma! _ dijo sacando la Katana _

Por instinto aun en la semi inconciencia el chico se despertó y quedo sentado en su cama

_ ¡Kuso!…Oe…Akane…_ Dijo creyendo que la chica de siempre era la que lo despertó pero vio a su madre, cosa que lo desconcertó _ ¿Ma…mama?_

_ No soy Akane-chan pero si tu madre_ el se sonrojo _ la que Ordena que te levantes porque ya son la 07.45 hijo _

_ ¿Eh?..._ su mente procesó los acontecimientos y cayo en cuenta de que ya no estaba en la casa de los Tendo por consiguiente su Ex- prometida ya no lo despertaría, eso lo desilusionó _ ah…Uhm…si, si _

_ Ohayo hijo, date prisa _

_ Ohayo _

….

.

.

.

Escuela furinkan, En la entrada.

_ ¡Akane!_ la llamaban sus amigas _

_ Hola chicas _ saludo tratando sonreír _

_ ¿Oye y Ranma? desde ayer que no llegas con el_ pregunto curiosa Sayuri _

_ Ah…eh…se…quedo…dormido, eso…Eh…Uhm…Etto vamos se hace tarde _ la chica no quiso seguir hablando, y salio corriendo adentrándose en el edificio. Sabia que todos se enterarían pero ella no quería ser quien lo dijera, no se sentía preparada _

En clases, 8 .30 de la mañana.

El chico de la trenza venia corriendo, estaba muy atrasado.

_¡Rayos! No me desperté a tiempo…estaba tan bien soñando con A… bueno no importa de todas formas…Hoy ella no me despertó…eso me hace sentir tan mal, mierda…pero hoy la veré…quiero verla…No importa…no será mi Prometida pero tengo su amistad…tengo que aclarar que no cierto lo que dije la otra noche…fui un tonto…_

Llego a la entrada. Se apresuro hasta llegar a su salón, entro, vio como todos estaban conversando, no estaba el profesor. Busco con la mirada a su objetivo de interés y la encontró. Akane estaba en su puesto a lado de el escribiendo unas cosas en su cuaderno, concentrada, iba llegando cuando sus amigos lo interceptaron.

_ Ranma, llegas tarde _ lo tomaron bruscamente por el cuello _

_ Si pero te salvaste, el profe de matemáticas no pudo venir así que nos dieron la hora libre, no te darán castigo_

_ Ah…que bien, _ dijo llegando a su lugar observando a la chica, ella noto la mirada y volteo a verlo. Sus ojos se encontraron sintiendo como comenzaban sus latidos a ser más rápidos. El chico se perdió en esa mirada que venia con una hermosa sonrisa. Ella en señal de saludo al verlo ocupado con los chicos inclino un poco la cabeza como saludo y el utilizo su mano.

_ ¿Oe Ranma, a quien miras?_ dijo viendo a la hermosa peli-azul que los saludo también con señal de respeto _

_ Pues a quien va a ser Hiroshi, a su linda prometida _ lo molesto con un codazo _

_ Etto…yo…_ Ranma estaba sonrojado _

_ ¿Por cierto Ranma porque no llegaste con Akane?_

Ambos chicos involucrados escucharon la pregunta, el no sabia que decir, ella estaba nerviosa.

_ ¡CHICOS! A sus lugares, yo haré esta hora reemplazando a su profe _ decía Hinako _

_ Si _ contestaron todos. La pareja de ex-prometidos agradecieron la interrupción _

Medio día hora del almuerzo en la sala de clases.

_Ranma me ha estado mirando toda la mañana, me pone nerviosa… ¿Que hago?… quiero hablar con el pero, se que no debería, si he decidido olvidarlo tengo que evitarlo pero no puedo dejar de sentir unas ganas enorme de estar con el, aunque sea hablar de cualquier cosa, pero no he podido, las chicas no se me han despegado…esta tan guapo…ahora que es un hombre por completo se va a ver mejor._

_ ¿Tu que piensas Akane? _

_ ¿eh de que? …_

_ Amiga no nos estas prestando atención _ dijo ofendida Yuca _

_ Lo siento _ dijo apenada para luego comer su almuerzo _

En otro extremo del salón están comiendo los muchachos

_ Que mal, no veremos mas a al linda pelirroja _

_ Eras mas linda de mujer Ranma _

_ Pues si, y no molesten con eso, por fin soy normal, gracias a mama_

_Tengo que hablar con ella…no he podido acercármele, es como si no pudiéramos hablar, estos no se me despegan._

Comiendo, miro el reloj, faltaba poco para que terminara la hora de merienda, Akane se fue a su lugar, así que vio una oportunidad de hablar con la chica.

_Ahora es cuando._

_ ¡Ya termine!, voy a mi puesto chicos _ se acerco hasta su mesa llegando al lado de la chica _

Ella termino de guardar su pote vacío en la mochila.

_ Akane…Ho…hola _ dijo sonrojado apoyando sus manos en el pupitre _

_ Hola…R…Ranma _ dijo tímida _

_ ¡VENGAN ESTA ES SU OPORTUNIDAD! _ se escucho un megáfono desde la ventana _

_ ¿Naviki? _ dijo al unísono la ex-pareja extrañada pues ella deberia estar en la Universidad en estos momentos _

Todos fueron al lugar en cuestión. El patio de la escuela. Vieron un mesón con varios sobres, había chicos, la mayoría, leyendo lo que el contenido decía, muchos tenían cara de felicidad _

_ ¿¡Que rayos esta pasando aquí!? _ dijo Ranma _

_ ¿Por qué están todos aquí?_ se pregunto Akane _

_ averigüémoslo _ dijo la cocinera de okonomayaquis _

Al llegar al patio una multitud de alumnos estaban frente al mesón pidiendo la información. Había un cartel que decía: Noticias sobre Akane Tendo 2000 yens para saber la información.

_ ¿Ahora que esta tramando esta? _ decía enojado el chico, sabía que su ex, tenía muchos pretendientes, eso lo ponía demasiado enojado. Se acerco hasta llegar a la mesa quitando todo estorbo, chicos, que tenia por delante _ ¡NAVIKI!_

_ Ah, Hola Ranma…cuñadito _ dijo sonriendo cínicamente, estaba vestida con ropa normal obvio sin uniforme _ Ups, perdón ¿Debería decir ex–cuñadito?_ dijo corrigiéndose la chica burlonamente _

_ ¿Qué?_ El joven estaba enojado, no pensó que la mediana de los tendo sacara provecho tan rápido de la situación_

_ Escucharon, lo llamo ex – cuñado…_ decían los alumnos _ Ven, Akane Tendo ya no esta comprometida con Ranma Saotome _ se dirigió a los muchachos pretendientes de su hermana menor, ellos estaban felices _

_ Ranma ya no esta con esa chica, ¡Que bien!_ decían algunas chicas admiradoras del joven _

_ es cierta la información que nos dio _ se escuchaba de parte de otros _

_ ¡Naviki! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! _ exclamo la Chica peli-azul llegando al lado de Ranma frente al mesón, estaba enojada con su hermana _

_ Imouto-chan, Ex –cuñado, Todos se enterarían de todas formas. Al final les he hecho un favor diciéndolo por ustedes y de paso me gano un buen dinero _ palmoteo su bolsillo_

_ Eres una bruja _ escupió el chico _

_ Ay, Ranma…me lastiman tus palabras, me consolare si me das 1000 yens _ dijo burlesca ganándose una mirada asesina del aludido _ Bien, bien… Si quieres puedo darte parte de la ganancia _

_ ¡No me interesa tu estupido dinero! _ estaba ofendido por la oferta _

_ ¡Me nos mal! Esa era la respuesta que esperaba _ suspiro aliviada, realmente no quería compartir dinero _

_ Co…como puedes ser así Naviki… ¿Cómo? _ pregunta muy triste la menor de los Tendo _

_ Hermanita, negocios son negocios…Vi la oportunidad…y la aproveche, es todo _ explico sin ningún remordimiento _

Akane estaba muy desilusionada y enojada con su hermana. Ella aun no estaba preparada para que todos lo supieran.

_ Akane Tendo, mi bella diosa por fin eres libre del yugo de este hechicero… ven a mis brazos _ un hombre se le venia encima _

_ ¿Qué? _ dice sin entender nada _

La chica no entendió lo que dijo por el alboroto a su alrededor, así que no alcanzo a esquivar el abrazo de Kuno.

_ ahora podremos ser felices, mi amor _ decía apretujándola con fuerza _

_ ¡Déjame! _ ella no andaba con muchas fuerzas, se sentía mas débil el día de hoy _

_ ¡Suéltala imbecil! _ Ranma patio la cabeza del castaño mandándolo al suelo, los celos hicieron presencia en el_

_ ¿¡Akane es verdad que terminaron con Ranma!? _ preguntaba un chico _

_ ¿Rompieron el compromiso? _ preguntaba otro _

_ ¿Estas libre de Saotome?_

Así muchas preguntas agobiaban a la chica, se sentía horrible, de igual modo el artista marcial, veía como la chica era acosada.

No lo iba permitir.

_ ¡Ya déjenla en paz! _ se puso enfrente de ella _

_ ¡Ranma! _ dijo ella al verse protegida, era lo único bueno en medio de tanto caos _

_ Oye, tu ya no eres nada de Akane _

_ Apártate _ le ordenaron varios pretendientes de la jovencita _

_ ¡No lo haré!_

La chica no soporto más el acoso así que se fue corriendo a los baños.

_ ¡Akane espera! _ decía Ranma preocupado pero no alcanzo a moverse por que el kendoista le puso su bokken en el cuello _

_ ¡Aléjate de ella Saotome, ahora Akane es libre de estar con quien quiera, o sea conmigo, ya no son nada!_

_ ¡Yo hago lo que quiero! y ni siquiera se porque aun estas aquí, ¡Deberías estar en tu Universidad y no metiéndote en lo que no te importa! pero ¡¿Sabes que!?Aunque ahora ya no estemos comprometidos ¡Ella es mi amiga! _

_ Es verdad, ¿Oíste eso? _

_ Si, ya no están juntos _

_ es mi oportunidad_

Mas lejos de la trifulca, una sonriente Ukyo veía como esto le beneficiaba.

_Perfecto, ahora solo yo soy la prometida oficial de Ran-chan_

.

.

.

**つづく****... **

.

.

.

.

**(Recuerden que esos palitos, escritura significa: Continuara en nipón, Japonés n_n)**

**Hola otra veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez…a los lectores anónimos, y presentes: lulupita y Katy28… Gracias por sus comentarios, Ah…****Barby****, tienes razón en el alcance que me hiciste y lo arregle, gracias de verdad. **

**Bueno tratare de subir pronto el que sigue puede que me demore un poco (les digo que me cambio de casa por eso no actualizare tan pronto, ya saben toda la trifulca que es eso, la instalación de Internet y blabla) pero tampoco dejare pasar el mes, nunca tanto, ademas un capitulo por semana ¿Esta bien no? 4 capis por mes es bueno .**

**Les mando un besito.**

**AH!**

**Antes de que se me olvide**

**REVIEWS!**

**ATTE (Atentamente)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…**. ¡Watashi!**

**Akane Tsukino de Kou**


	3. Todos lo saben

***SIN COMPROMISO***

**Capitulo 3**

**Todos lo saben**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ ¡Aléjate de ella Saotome, ahora Akane es libre de estar con quien quiera, o sea conmigo, ya no son nada!_

_ ¡Yo hago lo que quiero! y ni siquiera se porque aun estas aquí, ¡Deberías estar en tu Universidad y no metiéndote en lo que no te importa! pero ¡¿Sabes que!? Aunque ahora ya no estemos comprometidos ¡Ella es mi amiga! _

_ es verdad, ¿Oíste eso? _

_ Si, ya no están juntos _

_ es mi oportunidad_

Mas lejos de la trifulca, una sonriente Ukyo veía como eso le beneficiaba.

_Perfecto, ahora solo yo soy la prometida oficial de Ran-chan_

.

.

Durante la clase los ex-prometidos siguieron siendo acosados con preguntas, solo se salvaron cuando las clases continuaron. A la hora salida Akane estaba guardando las cosas en su maletin, todavía quedaban bastantes alumnos en el salón.

El chico de la trenza se acerco por segunda vez a Akane.

_ Oe Akane…_ le dijo nervoso poniéndose detrás de la chica _

_ Ah Ranma _ se giro sonriéndole, le gustaba verlo después de tanto alboroto _

_ Eh…yo _ tomo una silla y poniéndola al revés se sentó en ella, Akane lo imito pero sentándose de manera normal frente a el _ que…quería hablar contigo _

_ ¿Si? Yo…t…también…_ se sentía nerviosa, ese chico la turbaba mucho _

Se miraron sintiendo nuevamente esas sensaciones que solo ellos se provocaban, Ranma acerco un poco mas su rostro al de Akane…estaba tan linda. Los dos se sonrojaron levemente.

_ Es con… con respecto a lo que…hablamos…esa…esa noche…en tu…cuarto _ dijo con voz ronca _

_ Ah…yo…pensé que todo quedo c…claro _ lo vio con tristeza _ tu…de…debes estar…fe…feliz _

_ ¡No! Yo no lo estoy…es decir…yo quiero que...que...Tu y…y… _ el chico alzo inconcientemente su mano para acariciar la delicada mejilla pero…_

_ ¡Ran-chan! _ la chica se acerco al joven interrumpiendo el momento a propósito pues no le gusto para nada la proximidad de esos dos _

_ Ukyo hola _ saludo cordial la peli-azul, pero guardo su fastidio por la interrupción_

_ U-chan _ arrastro las palabras molesto _

_ ¿¡Que están haciendo!? _ dijo con reproche _

_ ¿Qué quieres? _ dijo con fastidio el joven de la trenza, cosa que irrito a la castaña _

_ ¡OH! disculpa ¡parece que interrumpí algo! _ dijo poniendo los brazos en forma de jarra _

_ ¡Pues si! _ respondió sinceramente mirando en mucho tiempo enojado a su amiga, cosa que sorprendió a las dos chicas _

_ ¡RAN-CHAN! Tengo todo el derecho de querer estar contigo _ lo miro para luego ver a la chica_ El es MI Prometido, lo siento Akane pero déjanos solos, tengo mas derechos que tu, ahora ustedes no son nada _ lo dijo duramente cosa que afecto a la menor de las Tendo _

_ ¡Oye que te pasa! _ Expreso aun enojado, no le gusto para nada lo que le dijo a Akane _

_ ehh …yo…yo…t…tienes…razón…lo siento Ukyo…me voy _ tomo sus cosas rápidamente _ adiós Ranma _ y luego salio corriendo para no ser alcanzada, se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar. No tenia porque restregarle en la cara que ahora ella no era nada para Ranma _

_ ¡Akane espera! _ hizo el intento de seguirla pero su brazo fue detenido por chica de okonomayakis _

_ Déjala ir, ella ya no es nada tuyo Ran-chan, ahora solo yo soy tu única prometida Oficial_

_ ¿Pero de que hablas? Nunca te he visto como mi prometida, tu solo eres mi amiga de la infancia, entiéndelo, además Akane a pesar de todo también es mi amiga _

_ ¡No! No quiero que te le acerques, tu no ves a Akane solo como amiga _ dijo molesta _

_ U-chan lo que yo sienta por Akane es mi asunto, tu no eres nadie para prohibirme acercarme a ella, que te quede claro _ termino diciendo muy decidido saliendo con su mochila sin mirar atrás dejando a una chica muerta de la rabia, pero saliendo del salón en busca de la otra _

Al llegar a la salida ve a las amigas de la peli-azul por lo que se acerca a preguntar.

_ Chicas, hola ¿Han visto a Akane?_ pregunta muy interesado _

_ Ah, Ranma si, se fue hace unos minutos _ responde Sayuri, que esta junto a Yuca_

_ ah, gracias _ dijo para salir volando en busca de la chica _

_ ¡Vaya! Ranma esta buscando a nuestra amiga _

_ Como no, se le nota que esta enamorado de ella, pero es tan tonto _

_ Si, hasta que la perdió, además recuerda el otro día que Akane llego llorando a mi casa y la consolamos _

_ Si es cierto, Ranma tiene que resignarse _

.

.

.

_Ranma…yo…no quiero alejarme de ti pero…Ukyo tiene razón…ella ahora es tu prometida y yo…no soy nada tuyo…no lo soy…_

La chica estaba sentada bajo un árbol muy triste escondida detrás de los arbustos de un parque, quería estar sola para llorar sin que la vieran.

Por otro lado Ranma trato de buscar por todos lados a la chica pero no la encontró. Se sintió frustrado y por primera vez detesto a Ukyo.

_ Todo por su culpa, estábamos tan bien, tenia tantas ganas de tocarla…_ dijo cerrando los ojos, recordando el aroma de Akane, le gustaba mucho _

Resignado se fue a su casa. Ya era tarde, había estado una hora buscando a su ex. Al entrar vio zapatos en la entrada.

_ ¡Tadaima!_ grito _

Al instante sintió un ligero temblor para después escuchar unos chillidos molestosos _

_ ¡AIREN! _

_ ¡RANMA-SAMA!_

_ ¡RAN-CHAN!_

_ hijo tienes visitas _ dijo con pesar la Sra. Saotome, ninguna de esas chicas le gustaba como nuera, solo una era la preferida, sabia que en eso su hijo concordaba con ella _

_ ¡Pero que demonios! _ de un momento a otro estaba tumbado en el suelo con esas dos locas, la castaña trataba de apartarlas _

Minutos después.

_ bien, Airen, Shampoo venir porque enterarse de que por fin compromiso con chica del mazo estar roto _

_ Si, Ranma-sama, ahora que ese estorbo no se interpone, tú tienes que decirles a estas tontas que me amas _

_ ¡Loca! ¡Ranma no amarte!_

_ a ti no te ama ofrecida _

_ Ran-chan, diles a estas dementes que solo nuestro compromiso es el valido _

La sra. Saotome al otro extremo de la mesa veía toda la escena, estudiaba las reacciones de su hijo el cual se notaba, fastidiado, molesto, harto de todo _

_ chicas quieren callarse _ decía con una mano en la mejilla, aburrido de todo, pero como siempre estas estaban sordas. Así que decidió ir a la cocina, su madre lo siguió y los dos almorzaron ignorando totalmente a las locas.

.

.

.

Pasaron dos días en los que Ranma y Akane no pudieron hablar nada durante la Escuela, los acosaban con preguntas insistentemente. Ella quería hablar con el porque sabia que el la buscaba, pero siempre los interrumpían, Ukyo era una de esas interrupciones.

Además de que las otras prometidas del chico llegaban a molestarlo haciendo un verdadero alboroto.

Akane no paraba de recibir invitaciones de citas, declaraciones de amor. Estaba siendo muy asediada por los chicos. En fin los dos no habían podido volver a dirigirse palabra.

Un día más de clases. De camino a Furinkan.

_ Oye hermanita, ¿No es ese Ranma?_ dijo la mediana de las Tendo, que hoy iba a la escuela a vender fotos de la pelirroja y Akane. Aprovecho que este día no tenia clases en la Universidad. La chica fijo su vista en el punto de atención de su hermana y efectivamente Ranma venia de camino, al verlas el chico se acerco aunque en realidad se fijo en la chica de cabellos azules _

_ h-Hola _ dijo tímido _

_ Hola ex–cuñadito _ saludo tranquila y divertida la castaña _

_ Hola Ranma _ dice sonriente su ex-prometida, esta feliz de verlo _

_ H…hola Akane _ el estaba nervioso al ver su hermosa sonrisa _

_ vamos a la Escuela Todos _ dice la mediana de los Tendo, adelantándose para dejarlos solos_

_ ¿Has… has estado b-bien?_ pregunta el para llamar su atención_

_ Etto…si, si…bien_

Se van los tres caminando hasta llegar a la entrada. Algunos se sorprenden al ver a Ranma y Akane llegar juntos, murmullos se oyen molestando a los jóvenes, se sonrojan al escuchar como:

_ ¿Estarán juntos de nuevo? _

_ Claro que no _

_ no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro_

_ No. Ese Saotome perdió su oportunidad, nos toca a nosotros _

_ Akane dejo libre a Ranma _

Por fin interviene Naviki para que los chicos dejen de estar rojos como tomates.

_ Oigan también vengo con ellos _ la mujer se ríe por la avergonzada cara de los ex_ Ay, Ya supérenlo _ dice con fastidio _

.

.

.

Clase de gimnasia. Patio de la escuela.

_ Siguiente _ dijo la voz del profesor_

Los alumnos están separados por sexos pero en frente. Los chicos saltan en un caballete para luego caer en una colchoneta. Están sentados en el pasto esperando su turno. Lo mismo las chicas. Faltan algunas.

_ Esto es genial, el nuevo uniforme es mas revelador _ dice un joven _

_ Seee_ apoyo un chico lo dicho por el otro _

_ Algo bueno que haga este loco director_

_ ¡Mira ahí esta Tendo! _ dijo un chico babeando _

_¿Akane?..._

El chico de trenza volteo a ver a que miraban muy interesados a su "ex" cosa que lo fastidio, luego siguió la dirección de su mirada…Las 3 jóvenes venían en dirección al grupo femenino que tenia que saltar, entre ellas la peli-azul. Se veía hermosa. Tenía una camiseta blanca sin mangas con un borde celeste ajustado a sus perfectos pechos, la prenda dejaba su vientre al aire mostrando su ombligo y delgada cintura de avispa. Los pantaloncillos son como hotpants del mismo color. La joven tenía un buen trasero y generoso por lo que los chicos la recorrían entera…al igual que el.

_Ay Akane eres…Tan perfecta…como me gustaría tocarte…pero claro…no sabes lo que realmente pienso de ti por los estupidos insultos que siempre te he dicho…_

_ Oigan chicos Akane esta como para comérsela _ dijo un joven, esto molesto al joven oji-azul _

_ Siii… como me gustaría tocarle el trasero _ dice un chico embobado recorriendo cada curva de la chica baja la mirada asesina de Ranma _

_Cálmate Ranma…o si no, les romperás la cara…Me gustaría usarlos como sacos de boxeo ¡Idiotas!_

_ y yo…pero es imposible, ella no deja que uno se acerque _ dice otro mirando descaradamente a la joven _

_ por eso me gusta tanto…aunque no importa…Por lo menos yo tengo unas cuantas fotos de ella _ expresa feliz un chico _

_ ¿Si?...también yo, le quite algunas a Gozunkugui y otras me las vendió Naviki Tendo _

_ Después me las prestas _ dice despreocupadamente _

_ bien pero me las devuelves_ responde el otro, ni siquiera ven el aura roja del enojadísimo artista marcial, cosa que no pasa desapercibida para sus amigos _

_Malditos…mirando tan descaradamente a mi Akane…tengo unas ganas locas de golpearlos…solo yo puedo verla así…solo yo…_

_ Ranma ¿Qué pasa? ¿Celoso por los babosos que ven a tu ex?_ dicen burlándose, ellos saben que su amigo esta que hierve de los celos por los comentarios tan poco recatados acerca de la chica _

_ ¡CALLATE HIROSHIi! _ grita molesto el aludido _

_ confirmado _ dice Daisuke riéndose _

_ No me molesten, con la rabia que tengo me terminare desquitando con ustedes _ amenaza decidido _

_ De acuerdo, de acuerdo jejeje _ dice nervioso el joven de cabello crespo _

Al otro lado del patio.

_ Akane ¿ya ves como te ven esos chicos de allá? _ le pregunta la chica a su amiga _

_ ¿Dónde?_ pregunta sin saber quienes _

_ Ahí donde esta tu ex _ dice despreocupadamente _

_ Ah…si…_ responde algo afectada por esa palabra que usan para referirse al chico de la trenza, aun duele _

_ ¡Sayuri! _ le da un codazo la otra chica _

_ Eh…lo… lo siento amiga yo no…_

_ No te preocupes _

_ bien, decía que te miran mucho, además se ven con cara e pervertidos _

_ los ignorare simplemente _ dice resuelta _

_ muy bien amiga _

_No se porque pero siento un aura asesina…esta como molesto…y…celoso…creo que…la conozco ¿será?... ¿Ranma?..._

Hora de almuerzo.

Ranma estaba con sus amigos disgustando el almuerzo preparado por su madre en el patio sentado en el pasto, lo acompañaban Hiroshi y Daisuke. El chico de la trenza estaba con la vista fija al frente. Akane esta con sus amigas bajo un árbol haciendo lo mismo pero comiendo algo preparado por Kasumi. No podía apartar a vista de la hermosa chica, cada día estaba mas linda…quería aprovechar cada instante para observarla ya que estos últimos días no ha podido tenerla cerca ni hablar, todos se entrometen y eso lo tiene harto.

_ Oe…Ranma contesta, te estamos hablando _ le reclama Daisuke _

_ ¿Eh…?...me… ¿me…decían algo? _ dice un muy distraído Ranma _

_ Mmm… ¿Qué te tiene tan distraído Saotome? _ Hiroshi ve hacia delante y sonríe, ahora sabe que le pasa a su amigo _ Entiendo, la Bella Akane te tiene en la luna Eh? ¡pillin! _ le da un codazo _

_ ¡Con razón! _ secundo el de cabello castaño claro _

_ ¡¿Qué?!...pe…pero… ¿de que ha…hablan ustedes?_ pregunta sonrojado y nervioso _

_ No te culpo, Akane cada día esta mas buena, lastima que ya no estas con ella, aunque eso es mejor para mi _ dice sonriente el chico rizado _

_ ¡Ja! No se porque me dicen eso…como si me gustara esa Kawaiikune _ dice cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos tratando de convencerlos _

_ Jajajja…Eres un cínico Ranma, hace unos momentos estabas mirándola embobado y ahora reniegas _ dicen divertidos por lo cínico de su amigo _

_ ¡Eso no es cierto! _ reclamo _

_ Mira Saotome, no tienes para que fingir con nosotros, te conocemos ya hace un tiempo y las miradas a veces valen mas que mil palabras, además estuviste a punto de casarte con ella… _

_ Exacto, a nadie se le puede obligar a hacer algo que no quiere…aunque lo niegues cuando recuerdas eso tus ojos brillan, sabemos que te gusta mucho tu prometida, aunque ya no lo es…pero aun así tienes oportunidad con ella…_

_ ¡A mi no…! _ se detuvo el mismo de renegar _ bu…bueno…eh… ¡Rayos esta bien!...lo acepto _ el chico se dio cuenta que no tenia caso negar algo que TODOS sabían_ Me gusta, me gusta mucho…pero…no creo que tenga una chance otra vez, no supe valorarla a tiempo…_ dijo cabizbajo _

_ ¡Vaya amigo! por fin hablas claro…aunque es obvio que lo tuyo es mas que un gustar…yo diría que…_

_ Estas enamorado _ completo Daisuke _

Estando más rojo que un tomate Ranma algo tartamudo hablo

_…pu…pues…es…es…eso es…es… _ no pudo terminar de hablar, su timidez era mucha_…pero…eso no importa ya…_

_ Por fin el Gran Ranma Saotome admite su amor por Akane Tendo _ dice en voz alta Hiroshi _

_ ¡SHUUT! ¡Quieres callarte!… ¡No quiero que nadie se entere! _ se abalanzo contra el chico para taparle la boca. El otro chico se ríe para sus adentros pues ya muchos saben de los sentimientos del artista marcial por la chica Tendo_

_ Mmmm _ respondió el castaño sin poder hablar_

_ Si, Hiroshi, no lo digas tan alto…que no vez que Ranma se avergüenza _ dice en tono de burla _

_ ¡No te burles! _ le da un sape en la cabeza _Yo…espero que me guarden el secreto, ¿Si? _

_ Ok, guardaremos tu no tan secreto _

_ ¿Por qué dices eso Eh?_

_ Ranma, no somos los únicos que hemos visto como miras a Akane, se te nota pero, no te preocupes no diremos nada _

_ Eh…bi…bien…pero _ medito un poco _ ¿Soy tan obvio? _

_ Si, tienes que trabajar en eso, se mas disimulado, por ejemplo…a nosotros 2 también nos gusta Akane y la miramos todita pero a diferencia de ti no nos importa que se den cuenta _

_ Ah…si _ mascullo visiblemente molesto _

_ justo ahora se te nota lo celoso _

_ ¡NO ESTOY CELOSO!_ grita molesto_

_ Si como no _ el chico roda los ojos_

Con las chicas.

_ Entonces Akane… ¿le dirás que si a ese chico?_

_ No lo se, me ha insistido mucho, pero no estoy segura _

_ dile que si, es tu oportunidad de olvidarte de Saotome_

_ Yo…es…que..._

_ haznos caso, aunque estés enamorada de el tienes que olvidarlo _

_ Yo….yo…si lo estoy pero es que no…_

_ ¡Akane! _

_ De acuerdo, saldré con el _

_ ¡Bien! _ pegaron sus palmas _

_No estoy realmente interesada en salir con ese chico…pero…puede que me ayude a despejar mi mente…así no pienso tanto en Ranma…quizás es lo mejor…_

De vuelta a clases.

Salón 2f. Anatomía. Clase de hoy:

Sexualidad.

_ Bien, jóvenes como saben ustedes los adolescentes están en la pubertad, que como ya sabe comienza de los 10 a 13 años de edad, sobretodo cuando a las chicas le viene su primer periodo, cosa que ustedes chicas ya pasaron y a los varones cuando ya tienen erecciones_ todos estaban rojos pero sabían que era la verdad…el chico de la trenza trataba de ignorar el tema pues le resultaba vergonzoso_

_ Pero es de lo mas normal, no se apenen, es el desarrollo natural de un joven preadolescente que llega a ser adolescente…para luego llegar a ser adultos, eso falta aun en su caso. Están en ese proceso todos ustedes…. pero en esta clase quiero que hablemos de lo que saben de sus propios cuerpos_

_ Pero profesor_

_ es muy vergonzoso _ decían varios jóvenes que como todos estaban rojos _

_ Esperen, esperen, esto es un tema importante, no es vergonzoso para nada, además de que deben saber que muchos de ustedes ya quieren practicar el sexo, cosa que a mi parecer debería ser dentro del matrimonio, pero es su vida… yo solo los educo para que se cuiden_

_Kuso…este tipo que se cree… no pienso hablar de mis sueños húmedos…eso es asunto mío…_

_ Bien ¿hay alguien que quiera decir algo?_ pregunta pero nadie responde _

_ De acuerdo preguntare yo…_ fija su vista en los alumnos _ A ver…mmm…Daisuke, que puedes decirme_

_ Eh…yo…yo creo que…Uhg…_ estaba nervioso pero luego se relajo _ realmente estoy listo para experimentar sin ningún problema _ se escucho una carcajada general, lo que amenizo el ambiente _

_ ¿Ven chicos? No es difícil…Gracias Daisuke…no tienen que avergonzarse de algo natural, bien ahora a una jovencita…Srta. A ver…mmm…Akane Tendo_ muchos fijaron su vista en ella, incluyendo el chico de ojos azules _

_ ¿Qué…que quiere? _ estaba en el extremo sonrojada_

_ Usted, es una chica muy asediada por el genero masculino, dígame ¿Como ha sido su experiencia en ámbito sexual?_ pregunto relajado _

_ ¿Qué? ¿PERO QUE DICE?_ grito histérica_

_ ¿Ha sido cuidadosa? _ siguió preguntando como si del clima se tratara, al chico de ropas chinas le creció una vena en la cien, estaba que explotaba de solo imaginar a su inocente marimacho haciendo "ESO" con OTRO, se le revolvía el estomago_

_ ¡¿Oiga esta loco que se cree?! _ el chico no puedo mas se levanto de su asiento, su boca hablo por el, dio un golpe fuerte a su pupitre que asusto a todo el salón _

_¡Ranma!...no pienses mal de mí…_

_ Saotome Ranma, ¿Tiene que contestar por ella?… ¡Ah!..Cierto. Es su prometido, me imagino que ustedes dos ya tuvieron intimidad _ aseguro el profesor, haciendo que el pobre chico se le desorbitaran los ojos y se pusiera mas rojo que un tomate _

_ ¡YA CIERRE LA BOCA! ¡A USTED QUE LE IMPORTA! _ dijo exasperado el chico_

_ entonces es cierto _ se escucharon murmullos _

_ ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡NO HE HECHO NADA CON ESTE BAKA! _ negó la chica que quería que se la tragara la tierra, Ranma quedo mudo, sintió mal que Akane fuera tan directa _

_ ¡Además ellos ya no están comprometidos!_ alegaron algunos _

_ Si que bueno_ dijeron varios admiradores de ambos chicos _

_ De lo que se perdió, que bobo _ dijeron algunos chicos interesados en la joven _

_ ¡Ustedes ya cállense! ¡Como si yo quisiera estar con esta MARIMACHO!_ se defendió el chico por el rechazo de su ex _

_ ¡Baka! _ dijo ofendida la peli-azul _

_ ¡Pues tu no pero nosotros si! _ dijeron al unísono unos diez chicos del salón, incluido sus dos amigos _

_ ¡GRRRRR!_ gruño molesto el joven _

_ Lo pregunto porque muchas veces las calladitas son mas precoses, y usted srta. Tendo con tanto pretendiente puede que haya caído en los brazos de alguno _

_ ¿Qué? _

_ ¡COMO SE ATREVE! ¡AKANE NO ES ASI! ¡VIEJO IRRESPETUOSO! _ defendió el chico de la trenza_

_ ¡Vaya! Niegas que quisieras tener intimidad con ella, pero defiendes su honra…curioso_ dijo divertido el profesor, se notaba que ese chico estaba muy interesado en la joven_

_ Eh…yo…_ bajo la vista sonrojado…muchos se rieron pues sabían que cuando se trataba de su ex–prometida saltaba a defenderla por su amor hacia ella o porque era su amiga _

_ ¡Ranma! _ la chica lo miro feliz de que se preocupara de ello _ Gracias _ le sonrió_

_ De…de nada _ se sentó avergonzado y sonrojado por la sonrisa de la chica_

_ Bien, yo no quise decir algo para ofenderla sra. Tendo, solo imagine que era de lo mas normal…es una joven muy linda y es normal que alborote las hormonas masculinas_ unas carcajadas se escucharon, como unos que decían "las mías" _

_ Etto…yo _

_ jóvenes ya basta de tanto escándalo…entonces usted sigue siendo una chica virgen _ muchos rieron, otros dijeron menos mal…y cierto Artista Marcial sonrió para sus adentros _ pero eso no quita que pueda dejar de serlo, bien dígame ¿Su periodo es regular o irregular?_

_ ¿Oiga pero que le pasa? no pienso responder, eso es personal_ dice Akane, pues no le resultaba demasiado vergonzoso _

_ Lo digo en gral. Muchas chicas lo son y otras no, esta información es para ustedes chicas… como la escuela se preocupa de su salud, pueden inscribirse en la enfermería. Las jovencitas que tengan periodos irregulares o algún problema podrán pedir unas píldoras anticonceptivas si es que viene al caso _ el hombre sonrió y se dirigió a cierto joven metiche _ Dígame joven Saotome ¿sabes para que son esas píldoras? _ toda la clase lo miro expectante _

_ ¿Qué?….Ore wa…creo que…es…es…para… ¿los dolores de barriga? _ dijo provocando la risa de todos sus compañeros _ ¡Oigan que les pasa! _ reclamo avergonzado_

_ No se burlen, no tiene porque saberlo, es muy inocente usted Saotome, pero no, no es para eso… en realidad es para prevenir embarazos. Es su caso chicas embarazos adolescentes _

_..._ Ranma enrojeció…se imaginaba que con una sola chica quisiera tener hijos por lo que disimuladamente volteo a ver a Akane…que tenía la cara sonrojada y la vista baja _

_ Pero también es para regular el periodo de las mujeres cuando tiene algún problema hormonal, eso lo deben ver con la ginecóloga que vendrá para ustedes chicas, mañana podrán ir a revisarse ¿Bien? _ Todas las jóvenes asintieron respondiendo positivamente _

_Yo he tenido algunos problemas…Soy irregular…veré que me den esas píldoras…además solo las usare por eso…pa…para nada mas…_

Pensaba Akane…pues no se atrevía a creer que podía dejar su virginidad aunque quería perderla con una sola persona eso la hacia sentir una pervertida.

Después de esa clase cada quien se fue a su casa. Akane trato de de evitar a Ranma

Pues estaba muy apenada y no quería que el chico lo notara.

.

.

.

Una tarde en una heladería

_ Eres hermosa, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? _ Le pedía un joven a una chica. Estaban sentados en una banca de un parque_

_ Disculpa pero yo solo Salí contigo porque, me lo pediste mucho pero…lo siento, no no puedo ser tu novia _

_ pero ¿Por qué? _ pregunta angustiado el joven, había sido pretendiente de la joven por mucho tiempo y ahora que ella había aceptado salir con el pensó que era su gran oportunidad _

_ es que yo…estoy interesada en alguien mas, lo siento _

_ Esta bien _ el joven estaba muy triste _

_Rayos esto no me gusta, ya he tenido cita, toda esta semana, mis amigas y Naviki me has insistido mucho…pero ya no quiero… Pero el chico universitario que me presento mi hermana es muy guapo…_

.

.

.

Dos días después.

El joven de la trenza busca con la mirada a cierta mujer hasta que la encuentra

_ Hola Akane _ este la saludo feliz, por fin podía estar un tiempo con ella…haba sido difícil, se veían poco pero aprovechaba de buscarla para tener al menos su amistad _ ¿Puedo? _ pregunto haciendo el ademán de sentarse _

_ Hola Ranma_ le sonrió embobándolo como siempre. Ella estaba debajo de un árbol bastante alejado comiendo sola, _ claro siéntate _ el lo hizo, se sentó muy pegado a ella, eso la puso nervioso, a los dos_

_ ¿Cómo ha estado mi escabullida mejor amiga?_ pregunta sonriente _

_ creí que ese lugar le correspondía a Ukyo_ trato de corregir _

_ Bueno, si pero últimamente ha estado algo pesada, insiste mucho con eso del compromiso, además que las locas han ido a casa o me molestan mucho _ aclara el joven, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo _

_ Que mal, lo siento Ranma _ lo siente en verdad, sabe que Ranma detesta que lo presionen _

_ Si me tienen harto…pero tú… eres en la persona en quien más confío _ Akane se sonrojo… _Que hermosa estas_… _ pero ¿Sabes?...yo lo que siento mas…es que no hayas ido a vernos a casa, mama quiere verte _ le dice suplicante _

_ perdón es que…pasaron tantas cosas en estas dos semanas y media que todo ha sido estresante… _ se justifica _

_ Si pero…he visto que has estado ocupada _ cambiando el tono a uno de reproche _ se que has tenido citas con algunos chicos _ le dice tratando de mantener la calma _

_ Etto... ¿lo…lo sabes? …yo….yo….es…que _ los nervios se apoderaron de ella _

_ No te lo reprocho pero es…es difícil verte con otros _ el baja la vista y junta sus manos apoyándolas en sus rodillas, las vuelve puños, pues siente un molestia por lo que el mismo le dice a la chica, los celos están ahí _ eras mi prometida y…para serte sincero no me agrada nada _ dijo sincerándose con la joven. Su semblante era entre enojado y triste. Además tenían un tema pendiente, cosas que aclarar como cierto beso _

_ ¡Ranma!_ ella no espero que el chico le dijera tal cosa _ quiero que sepas que las citas que he tenido, son solo 4 y…y…fue porque mis amigas insistieron y Naviki también, solo por eso lo hice… no porque me guste alguno de ellos …_

_ ¿En serio? _ le pregunto feliz tomándola por los hombros acercándose mucho a su rostro _ A…Akane…yo _ se percato de la cercanía pero no aflojo el agarre realmente quería tenerla así para el _

_ Ranma…_ ella poso sus femeninas manos en el pecho del chico, lo noto mas duro _ Ranma es…estas mas…mas…fuerte _ dijo ella perdida en su mirada _

_ ¿Si? ….es…que he practicado mucho…y…y_ esos ojos avellana lo tenían idiota, todo su bello rostro _ al no tener…la maldición…me estoy…desarrollando…m…mas…y…he crecido un poco…mas tam…también…_ el subió una mano a la mejilla de la chica acariciándola _ que suave eres…y…y…_ su corazón cabalgaba como loco_

_ Mmm…_ ella cerro los ojos sonriendo….estaba disfrutando de ese roce _

_ Eres…tan…tan her…Hermosa Akane…_ ella abrió los ojos sorprendida pero feliz _

_ ¿lo…lo dices…en… en serio Ranma? _ pregunto esperanzada _

_ Si…no he hablado más en serio _ respondió firme _…en mi vida _

_ Ranma…tu…tu...Eres…muy atractivo…y…varonil…_ dijo embelesada por el joven _

_ Akane…_ el se estaba controlando, lo único que quería era besarla. Moría por hacerlo pero no estaba seguro de que ella quisiera lo mismo, de cualquier manera se aventuro y acerco su rostro a ella, tomo con su mano derecha el rostro de la chica para acercar sus labios a los de ella estaban a centímetros _

_¡Ranma va a besarme!_

_Quiero besarla…yo…yo...AH… ¡Al demonio con todo! Lo haré…_

Ella vio su profunda mirada así que cerro los ojos como una señal para que el siguiera adelante

.

.

.

.

**つづく****... **

**¡Hola! **

**Aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo. Se que dije anteriormente que no pasaría del mes, peeeero, me cambie de casa y ahora estoy por el momento sin Internet y por eso me fue difícil actualizar. Pido las disculpas del caso por haberme tardado tanto.**

**La próxima semana, como saben a lo mejor antes, publicare el siguiente capitulo.**

**Nos vemos en el next y como ya saben siempre espero comentarios de todo tipo.**

**Un beso.**

**Recuerden:**

**Reviews!**

**Akane Tsukino de Kou**


	4. Una Promesa

***SIN COMPROMISO***

**Capitulo 4**

**Una promesa**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¡Ranma va a besarme!_

_Quiero besarla…yo…yo...AH… ¡Al demonio con todo! La besaré…_

Ella vio su profunda mirada así que cerro los ojos como una señal para que el siguiera adelante

_ ¡AKANE!_ escucharon desde lejos, eran las amigas de la chica _

_ ¡RANMA! _ Los amigos de Ranma lo buscaban _

Rápidamente se soltaron y alejaron, pusieron atención a su almuerzo, comenzaron a disgustarlo para evitar sospechas, Ranma tragaba muy a su manera cuando estaba nervioso. Además los dos estaban sonrojados.

_ Chicos están aquí, porque están solos ¿Eh? _ dijo divertido uno de los varones _

_ Solo estoy comiendo con Akane, ¿es mi amiga no? _ dijo restándole importancia_

_Estuve a punto de besarla otra vez y ella… no se resistió…ella también lo quería…Ah… ¡Malditos entrometidos! _

_ Si es cierto, Ranma y yo podemos comer juntos somos amigos, no se porque les interesa tanto _

_¡Casi nos besamos! Aun estoy nerviosa…yo…quería que me besara…_

_ de acuerdo, oye Akane cambiando de tema, y en vista que TODOS somos AMIGOS ¿Saldrás con el chico universitario? _ pregunto Sayuri, ganándose la atención de todos, pues se habían acomodado a un lado de sus respectivas amistades _

_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Va a salir con otro idiota?!… ¡Mierda!…_

_ Eh…yo…yo… ¡Porque me preguntas eso!_ estaba demasiado perturbada, además noto como Ranma se tensaba al tenerlo al lado suyo, este comió una gran cantidad para disimular, aunque sus amigos notaron su molestia_

_ Pero no tienes nada que perder, esta muy apuesto ¡aprovecha! no seas tonta _ la trataba de convencer Yuca. El joven de trenza estaba que se moría de los celos. Esa chica amiga de su ex ya no le agradaba _

_ Si Akane, Yuca tiene razón, se ve que le gustas _ dijo con evidente sonrisa socarrona. Quería restregárselo en la cara a Saotome ya que este había hecho sufrir a su amiga _

De acuerdo ahora ninguna de las amigas de Akane le caía bien. Las detestaba.

_ Yo…yo…_ balbuceaba la peli-azul. De pronto Ranma se puso de pie con una mirada fría _

_ ¡Vamos a jugar fútbol un rato chicos! _ Se apresuro corriendo sin ver a nadie _

_ espéranos Saotome _ dijeron los chicos siguiéndolo y dejando a las jovenes _

_ Parece que a tu "Amigo" no le gusto la idea de que salgas con otros Akane _

_ no digan eso, Ranma es mi amigo y se preocupa eso es todo, además…Naviki le aseguro a Hanami que saldría con el _

_ pues piénsalo, es mas grande, te conviene…nosotras vamos a clases _ se apresuraron para dejar a la chica sola _

_¡Rayos! Tan bien que estábamos antes de que llegaran…ojala Ranma no se enoje conmigo…yo…tengo que cancelar esa cita…_

.

.

.

Hora de salida.

Ranma espero que Akane se despidiera de sus amigas para alcanzarla. Estaba que se lo comían los celos. Se descargo en el partido que tuvo con sus amigos. Cuatro fueron sus victimas. Desahogó su rabia con ellos. Ahora estaba allí esperando a la joven por una respuesta. Tenia que saber si saldría o no con ese tipo.

_Si supiera que la espié en todas sus citas…no pude evitarlo…no iba a dejar que ningún imbecil se pasara de listo con mi hermosa marimacho…aunque no pude ver como concluyo alguna porque estos idiotas me lo impidieron…Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi…persiguiéndome…Ryoga…Mousse…todos esos estupidos me interrumpieron mi espionaje… ¡Diablos!...pero….Akane… ella…no será mi prometida pero…siento que es Mía…de nadie mas…. Aunque si ella realmente quiere a alguien… tendré que aceptarlo ¡NO!… NO PUEDO…KUSOOO…ella…es para…para mi…solo para mi… Yo… tengo que conquistarla…_

_ ¡Akane! _ grito, llegando a su lado cuan diviso que salía _

_ ¡Ranma! _ exclamo, era raro verlo buscándola _

_ ¿Eh…no te molesta si te acompaño?_ pregunto algo temeroso _

_ No para nada _ responde sincera y feliz de que el chico la haya esperado y que no parecía enojado por lo de la cita, también le agrada que el vaya a su lado y no en la cerca _

Caminaron en silencio. El se debatía en como preguntarle sin verse metiche ni celoso…

_ Oe…Akane _ estaba nervioso _

_ ¿Si? Dime…_ respondió evadiendo su mirada _

_ ¿Vas a salir con ese tipo? _ se sonrojo, no pensó que las palabras le salieran tan directas y claras_

_ Eh…yo…yo…_ se detuvo al instante, el hizo lo mismo, giro volteándose para verlo de frente _ Ranma _

_ Akane…te…te lo pregunto porque yo…_ el también la veía fijo, era como si le suplicara que la respuesta fuera No_

La chica recordó sus palabras "_No te lo reprocho pero es…es difícil verte con otros, eras mi prometida y…para serte sincero no me agrada nada"_. Sonríe. Tiene claro que es lo que le dirá. Su expresión facial tiene el mismo resultado que siempre en su receptor. Lo emboba.

_ No, Ranma…No saldré con el _ le dice con convicción _

_ ¿es…estas segura?_ pregunta sonrojado, y esperanzado _

_ Muy segura…lo prometo…no saldré con nadie mas _ le dijo, no sabia porque pero no quería que el creyera cosas que no son a pesar de que ya no eran nada _

_ Akane…. ¿Me lo prometes de verdad? _ pregunta con ansias _

_ Si, promesa es promesa _ dijo con convicción _

_ Akane _ susurro, estaba feliz… su chica…que aun no lo era, pero lo seria, le estaba dando confianza…_ Ven a casa a verme…por favor…_

_ Ranma_ estaba feliz del a invitación _ por supuesto que…_

_ ¡AIREN! _ se escucho una muy chillona y molesta voz, la chica paro su bicicleta en frente de ambos _ ¿Qué hacer con chica violenta?_ dijo acercándose al hombre _

_ ¡Shampoo! _ dijeron los dos juntos, la mujer de ojos cafés sorprendida y el chico molesto _

_ Ranma-Sama, No tiene que estar con esta insignificante mujer, deja de acosar a mi Ranma ¡Tendo! _ la apunta con el dedo después de saltar de la muralla para hacer presencia en la escena _

_ ¡Kodachi! _ dijo el joven con tono muy hosco _

_ ¡Ran-chan! Creí que me esperarías, eres mi prometido, es tu deber hacerlo_ se acerco cruzándose de brazos enojadísima _

_ callarse tú…el ser mío, y tu Airen No acercarte a chica Tendo _ demanda la amazona _

_ ¡¿QUE les pasa?! ¡Ustedes no son nadie para decirme que hacer O no!_ dijo enfadadísimo alejándose de ellas, pues las tres estaban frente a el exigiendo explicaciones _

_ Para que lo sepan, Ranma y yo nos encontramos en la salida, como vamos por el mismo camino decidimos ir juntos eso es todo ¡Y NO LO ESTOY ACOSANDO!_ su limite había acabado_

_ ¡Entonces aléjate de Ran-chan! _ exige la castaña mirándola con fastidio poniéndose frente a ella _

_ ¡NO te acerques a mi Airen! No ser nada tuyo _ esta también se para delante la chica _

_ jojoojojoojo estas tontas tiene razón_ las aludida se enfadaron por el insulto_ desaparece de la vida de mi amado Ranma _

_ ¡No le hablen así a Akane, que se han creído! _ La defiende este desatando más la rabia del as tres jóvenes _

_ Miren, nosotros vamos a la misma Escuela… es imposible que no nos veamos, además somos amigos…yo hago lo que quiero y me acerco a quien quiero _ declara firme y sonriendo, estas rechinan los dientes, Ranma sonríe orgulloso por las palabras de la joven _ ¿No será que tienen miedo de que les quite a Ranma? Oh, lo olvide…ninguna lo tiene _ dice con burla _

_ ¡Yo darte tu merecido! _ La china tomo un bambari furiosa porque tienen verdad las palabras dichas por la chica Tendo, las otras la siguen tomando sus armas para ir contra la peli-azul _

_ ¡NO se atrevan! _ Las reta Saotome protegiendo a Akane _

_ ¡No la defiendas Ran-chan! Me ha hecho enojar por lo que dijo _ responde alterada la castaña _

_ ¡¿Te parece justo que quieran atacar tres contra una?! ¡No pensé que fueras así de cobarde U-chan!_ la reprende el joven algo decepcionado de su amiga _

_ ¡Ran-chan! _ dice apenada _

Kodashi tira su cinta logrando golpear con esta el rostro de Akane. Esto la hace enojar mucho, se toma la mejilla sobandosela, piensa que todo esto es porque el aun no escoge a una de ellas, pero sabe que esta tan fastidiado como ella. De todas formas ya no tiene ganas de seguir con esto.

_ ¡YA ME TIENEN HARTA!...Si quieren que no me acerque a Ranma pues lo haré, ¡estoy cansada de sus tonterías! Me voy a casa _ voltea para comenzar su camino_

_ ¡Oye no Akane, espera! _ trata de detenerla el chico asustado por sus palabras _

_ Adiós Ranma _ dice triste la chica corriendo para no ser alcanzada _

_ ¡AKANE! _ grita Ranma queriendo seguirla pero las tres chica se ponen en su camino _

_ Déjala ir Ranma, no la sigas _ ordena Ukyo _

_ Ranma-sama, esa estupida no es importante _

_ ¡Quítense! _ dice perdiendo la paciencia _

_ Pero…_

_ ¡Airen Wo Ai Ni! _ se tira a su cuello asfixiándolo como siempre _

_ Déjalo _ la joven de espátula le toma el brazo tironeándolo _

_ Suelten a mi Ranma mi amor_ con la cinta lo tira al suelo_

Comienza una pelea entre las tres. Pero el pobre chico esta al medio de ella recibiendo todo tipo de, espatulazos, bombarinazos, cintinazos…le estropean la ropa. El ya no aguanta más_

_ DEJENMEEEEE _ grita sacándose a todas empujándolas midiendo su fuerza para no hacerles daño, claro esta_ ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! ¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO! ESTOY HASTA EL COLMO DE SUS TONTERIAS! ¡USTEDES SON LAS QUE ME ACOSAN!_ grito enfurecido el joven _ y para que sepan fui yo quien alcanzo a Akane, yo le pedí que nos fuéramos juntos…entienden...Fui yo… ¿Y saben Por qué? Porque me Encanta estar cerca de ella. Así que ya dejen de culparla por algo que no ha hecho, ¡PAR DE LOCAS! _ concluyendo se va corriendo camino a casa, pues Akane ya debe estar lejos _

Las tres chicas quedaron estupefactas ante lo declarado por el hombre que supuestamente aman. Sabían que el sentía algo muy fuerte por Akane pero al ya no estar comprometidos vieron una oportunidad.

_ Esto no quedar así, Airen arrepentirse de esto _ dice la china para tomar su bici, e irse al Nekohanten _

_ jojojoojjojoojo….Ranma no sabe lo que dice _ la loca se va saltando con su risa de enferma _

_ ¡Ran-chan!…No puedes hacerme esto, Solo nuestro compromiso es valido, ninguno mas _ termina de decir la cocinera luego de quedarse sola. Se va al Uchan's _

.

.

.

Akane llega a su casa. A la hora de la cena Naviki le pregunta si saldrá o no con Hanami.

_ No lo haré hermana, discúlpame con el_

_ lo siento pero ya le dije que saldrás con el en una cita este viernes, me pago por adelantado el haberte conseguido para el así que no puedes dejar de ir _ dice tranquila comiendo una galleta _

_ ¡Oye! ¡Yo decido lo que hago No Tú!_ alza la voz la mas pequeña de los Tendo _

_ Ay…Imouto…Lo siento pero no hay vuelta atrás, además me debes dinero _ sabe que esta atrapada_

_No pienso darle en el gusto…se lo prometí a Ranma…_

_ ¡Me voy al dojo a entrenar! _ se va echando humos_

.

.

.

A las afueras de Kyoto un joven apuesto, atlético y con buenos músculos va pensado por las calles de la cuidad camino a la estación de tren.

_Akane-san…pronto te veré, me entere que rompieron tu compromiso con Ranma, ahora estas disponible…Lo mío con Akari no funciono, por eso tratare de confesarte mi amor y poder al fin…ser digno de tu corazón…_

.

.

.

Casa Saotome. Cena.

_ ¿tuviste un día ajetreado hijo?_ vio como quedo el pobre al llegar a casa, se cambio, ducho y se sentó a cenar. Luego de dejar a las locas tuvo que lidiar con Mousse por gritar a su Shampoo, ya que esta se hizo la victima ante el cuatro ojos _

_ Si Mama, tuve que lidiar con esos locos _ se expresa enojado para luego comer de su tazón_

_ ¿Otra ve te acosaron esas chicas?_ pregunta su madre preocupada _

_ Hump…Me tienen harto, están locas. Obligándome a hacer cosas que no quiero, aunque no las hago, No tienen ni voz ni voto en mis decisiones_ su padre esta en la mesa pero solo se dedica a zambullirse todo lo que esta a su alcance _

_ Es cierto, déjaselos muy claro pero…_ ella lo ve con cariño _ esas chicas cayeron rendidas ante el encanto Saotome, no es tu culpa ser tan apuesto _

_ jajajajja ¡que dices Ofukuro! _ ríe Ranma algo arrogante _ Bueno es cierto _ el ego es parte del muchacho_

_ ¡Igual que tu padre! ¡Hijo de Tigre! Eres un rompecorazones _

_ ¡Oe…Oyaji…No mientas _ se mofa el pequeño Saotome _

_ Mi Ranma es guapo, tu No…Gracias a dios salio parecido a mi_

_ ¡OH! ¡Que ingrata, familia! _ se queja el hombre _

_…y dime hijo ¿Por que te molestaron esta vez esas chicas? _

_ es…es….que yo…es…estaba con…_ se pone nervioso de solo pensar en cierta chica, trata de disimular el pequeño sonrojo_

_ ¡Arigato Nodoka, estaba deliciosa la comida! _ El jefe de hogar se va a dormir _

_ De nada, Genma _ dice para luego prestar atención a lo que su hijo habla _ ¿me decías? _

_ es que…ellas me vieron con…_ se nerviosismo es notado por su madre _

_ Akane-chan _ completa segura _

_ ¿Cómo lo…lo sabes? _ pregunta sonrojado y sorprendido _

_ Porque solo cuando hablas de ella te pones así _ le dice posando una mano en su hombro, tratando de tranquilizar la chico _

_ Hai…Ore…wa…_ vuelve a comer de su tazón, esta realmente bueno la cena, mas aun para evadir el tema _

_ Hagamos algo, te preguntare por cada una de esas chicas para saber que piensas de ellas, cual es la que te interesa mas como mujer ¿bien? _ Le sonríe _

_ Etto…Bien _ acepta _

.

.

.

En la noche. Dojo Tendo.

_¿Qué hago?...le prometí a Ranma no salir con Hanami…y ahora…Naviki me tiene en sus manos, pero no puede romper la promesa aunque…no seamos nada ¿Qué haré? Le debo dinero a mi hermana, pero no es tan terrible que no se lo pague pero me amenazo con vender esas fotos mías sin ropa ¡malvada! Como es que no me di cuenta cuando las saco, yo estaba desnuda en el baño…es mas por eso que hago esto…Aish…mejor me duermo, mañana será otro día…el… el día de la cita._

_ solo espero que todo salga bien mañana _

.

.

.

En la Escuela.

En el salón de los jóvenes adolescentes estaban todos menos uno. Ranma aun no llegaba. El pobre se había quedado dormido por pensar tanto en la noche de cómo hablar con Akane, y emocionado por lo que hablo con su mama. Al llegar corriendo como siempre buscó los ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban.

_ señor Saotome por llegar 30 minutos tarde, afuera _

_ Si _ responde con desgano el chico, aunque ya no le preocupa el cargar los baldes, pues ya es un hombre por completo _

Media hora más tarde.

_ hey Saotome ya entra _ le dicen sus compañeros _

_ voy _ al llegar ve a Akane con sus amigas. Están todos haciendo un trabajo grupal. El se integra a uno_

Hora de almuerzo.

_ Ran-chan _ la cocinera se acerca feliz al chico que esta con sus amigos en las mesas comenzando a comer _ mira te traje un rico okonomayaki, te pido disculpas por hacerte enojar ayer ¿Si?_ pide con su mayor esfuerzo a su amigo, a pesar de que quiere tener algo mas con el joven haciendo valer su compromiso _

_ Ah…bien, te disculpo U-chan, pero no vuelvas a comportarte así ¿quieres? _ le dice algo desconfiado pero recibiendo el rico pan japonés que la chica le hizo _

_ ¡Vaya Saotome tu si que tienes suerte!, te quedas sin una prometida pero ya tienes otra _ le dice su amigo poniéndole un brazo en el cuello _

_ cállense _ este se incomoda por el comentario e inevitablemente mira donde esta Akane, pues sus compañeros hablaron muy fuerte _

_ pero es cierto amigo jajajaja, eres un tipo con suerte _ apoya este otro con el comentario anterior _

_ bueno es cierto, Ranma y yo estamos comprometidos, solo yo soy su prometida ahora _ reafirma Ukyo bajo la enojada mirada del chico _ estamos tratando de ser unos verdaderos novios _

_ Oe…._ iba a reclamarle a su amiga pero vio que Akane y sus amigas se levantan dirigiéndose a al salida _

Con las chicas.

_ vamos a la azotea por favor _ pide la menor de las Tendo, se estaba aguantando los celos, se sentía mal al escuchar las palabras de la castaña, tenia que salir de ahí de lo contrario Ranma notaria como su aura se elevaba. Sus amigas sabiendo que le sucedía a ella no dudaron en hacerle caso_

_Akane…espero que no malentiendas las cosas…_

.

.

.

El día pasó. Ranma no pudo sacarse a Ukyo de encima, a pesar de que trataba de explicarle que su compromiso no era valido para el, ella lo interrumpía y no lograba decirle nada.

Estaba harto.

Era la última hora de clase que estaba terminando.

_ Bueno, jóvenes la tarea la quiero lista el lunes sin falta ¿Ok? _ pregunto el profesor obteniendo como respuesta el si general de los alumnos de la clase _

Akane sentía la mirada de su ex, ella también tenia ganas de hablarle pero estaba segura que Ukyo los interrumpiría o alguien mas.

_ Akane vámonos _ apura su amiga _

_ Si, ya voy _ la chica toma sus cosas pero siente una mano en su muñeca _

_ Akane…yo…_ el chico la detuvo pues aprovecho que la castaña estaba conversando con unas compañeras _ toma _ le dio un papel que se lo puso en la mano _

_ ¡Ranma!_ exclama sorprendida con las mejillas sonrosadas al igual que el, pues el solo roce entre ellos les hace sentir muchas cosas _

_ te espero _ termina de decirle para salir corriendo a la puerta de salida sin detenerse a esperar a su supuesta prometida _

_Ranma…_

.

.

.

_Espero que vengas Akane, no me puedes fallar._

.

.

.

Casa Tendo.

_ tienes que arreglarte muy bonita Akane, debes impresionar a Hanami ¿Ok? _ le aconseja su hermana _

_ De acuerdo _ dice a regañadientes, de hecho había pensado en vestirse mal para no gustarle al chico _

_ sabes mejor yo te daré algo, para que te vistas, puede te pongas algo horrible solo para no gustarle _

_Mi hermana es una bruja…como lo supo _

_ no me mires así hermanita, te conozco _ le dice sonriendo de manera burlona _ así que ven. Vamos a ponerte hermosa_

_Bueno…eso no es tan mala idea….después de todo…Ranma me estará esperando en su casa…me invito hoy a las 5, lo malo es que a las 6 tengo la cita con Hanami…_

_Recuerdo lo que me escribió en el papel_

Akane:

Te espero hoy a las 5 en mi casa, mama quiere verte. Eres la única que me importa que conozca mi nuevo hogar

Ranma.

_Ranma…pareciera como una especie de indirecta… ¿será que me quiere como yo a el?...no eso…no….Ay…no se que pensar… y…aun no hemos aclarado el tema del beso…pero no quiero hacerme expectativas…_

_ quedaste preciosa Imouto-chan..._ dice sacándola de sus pensamientos su avara y chantajista hermana _

.

.

.

Casa Saotome.

_ ¡Por fin vendrá Akane-chan Hijo! que bien_ expresa contenta la Sra. Saotome _

_ si mama, al fin _ apoya Ranma muy feliz, esta esperando ansioso por que el reloj de las 5 de la tarde, se había puesto una camisa nueva de color verde sin mangas que su mama le regalo, todo porque quería verse bien para ella _

_ falta poco para la hora, llegara pronto _ le dice, este gira hacia el reloj, son 20 minutos los que faltan para que ella llegue_

_ Ranma, ¿Porque te vestiste tan bien hoy Ehhh?… seguro quieres impresionar a Akane cierto…_ le pregunta su papa en tono de burla, quería molestar a su hijo _

_ ¡Ya cállate viejo! _ le responde de mala gana el pelinegro _

_ niégalo si quieres pero es por ella, ah…te trae loco jajjajajjaja _ le dice haciendo que su primogénito se ponga rojo _

_ ¡NO ES CIERTO!_

_ no le hagas caso cariño, sabes que le gusta incomodarte _ lo consuela su madre _

_ Hai…gracias ofukuro _ le responde ya mas tranquilo dejando de estar tan colorado _

.

.

.

_ oye Akane ¿Por qué te vas temprano si la cita es a las 6? _ pregunta su entrometida hermana _

_ Eh…yo es que _ no sabe que decir hasta que se le ocurre algo _ quiero pasar antes a…a una tienda que esta cerca pa…para ver un vestido que quiero comprarme…si eso, pues como sabes y tengo otra cita con el ¿No? _ dice tratando de sonar convincente _

_ Mmmm…bien tienes razón, aunque me parece extraño que digas eso, si hace un rato no hacías mas que negarte a ir, y ahora de repente te parece buena idea…sospechoso _ dice tocándose la barbilla_

_ ¡O…oye quien te entiende! _ dice nerviosa la chica_ ahora que….que trato de darte en el gusto te quejas _ finge indignación _

_ bien anda _

_ me voy _ Akane corre rápido hasta la salida, se le estaba siendo tarde, no quería llegar atrasada. La sra. Nodoka era alguien a quien quería mucho por eso no podía arruinarlo_ aun me quedan 10 minutos para llegar_ dijo yéndose derecho hacia la casa de su ex _

.

.

.

_Ya pasaron 5 minutos y aun no llega…. ¿será que no vendrá? No… Akane no puede hacerme esto…_

_ Hijo, ella llegara, tranquilo _ le dice su madre, pues ve como el chico apoyado en la mesa no deja de mirar el reloj y la puerta de entrada _

_ Si…ya…lo se _ responde pero esta muy nervioso _

Se escuchan unos golpes en la puerta. Al instante el artista marcial se pone rojo y se endereza de su lugar. Los nervios que siente y las mariposas en su estomago no paran de revolotear.

_ ¿Hijo quieres que vaya a …_ no alcanza a terminar la frase al ser interrumpida por la voz de su hijo _

_ Yo voy _ dice parándose y llegando a la puerta para abrirla, siente que su corazón late tan rápido pero se arma de valor, solo quiere verla, tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo gira _ Aka…_ dice emocionado pero no termina de hablar porque la chica que espera no es sino sus dos autoproclamadas prometidas _

_ ¡AIREN!_

_ Ran-chan _

.

.

**つづく****... **

.

.

.

.

**Hola! Aquí traigo el nuevo capi. Perdon por la tardanza. Prometo no tardar tanto la proxima vez. Bueno tuve unos problemillas, había perdido todo mis archivos pero los pude recuperar. De no haber sido asi creo que no escribiría en mucho tiempo. Casi muero al saber que todo mi esfuerzo se había ido al demonio pero, pude solucionarlo.**

**XD**

**n.n**

**En fin.**

**Espero sus comentarios y a los que solo leen ojala les guste.**

**Atte.**

**Akane Tsukino de Kou**


End file.
